La vérité est aux enfants
by Yoolee
Summary: Entre son fils, la mémoire de sa femme morte et Draco qui se retrouve tout à coup à vouloir coucher avec lui. Harry ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Devrait-il tourner la page et passer à autre chose ? Entre mensonges et sentiments refoulés, la vérité sortira de la bouche d'un enfant de onze ans. Slash. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Salut!

J'avais commencé à écrire cette fic en même temps que The Cost of Love mais je l'avais mise en pause pour cause de panne d'inspiration. Puis dernièrement j'ai réouvert mon bloc-note et c'était la révélation xD La publication se fera une fois toutes les 1 ou 2 semaines comme je n'ai pas encore beaucoup avancé et que je serais en boarding school à la rentrée (et je ne pense honnêtement pas pouvoir la terminer aussi vite que a première fic que j'ai écrit et fini en tout juste un peu plus d'un mois). Elle sera surement plus longue aussi car j'ai beaucoup d'idées.

_Petite note :_ Vous remarquerez qu'il y a peut-être une grande différence de ton entre la première scène et le reste du chapitre. J'avais écrit la première scène y'a pas mal de temps où j'étais en mode "wesh la vie est trooooop injuste" à 2h du mat' xD Puis quand je me suis remise au reste, j'étais en mode normal "cool ma vie".

Je m'excuse d'avance si des fautes trop gênantes, immondes, flagrantes ont réussi à se glisser dans mon texte. Des mots oubliés ou des trucs du genre. Je me relis, je me relis mais on ne sait jamais.

**Disclaimer :** J.K.R owns everything...obviously

* * *

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il ne crierait pas de chagrin, il avait assez crié. Il ne répéterait pas son nom encore et encore tel un mantra, il l'avait assez répété. Il se sentait cassé, brisé, détruit. Il ne savait même plus par quelle prouesse il arrivait à rester debout tant il se sentait faible, tant il se sentait bien trop lourd pour ses jambes. Il l'avait perdu, pour toujours et à jamais. Plus jamais il ne pourrait voir son sublime sourire qui étirait ses lèvres quand il rentrerait à la maison le soir. Plus jamais il ne sentirait ses lèvres se poser avec la plus grande douceur sur les siennes. Plus jamais il ne l'entendrait prononcer son prénom de sa voix mélodieuse. Plus jamais il ne sentirait ses doigts fins jouer avec ses cheveux indisciplinés. Plus jamais il ne se sentirait aimé comme il l'avait été. Et surtout, la vie ne sera plus jamais comme elle l'avait été.

Les larmes continuaient de se déverser sur ses joues. Il pensait qu'il en avait fini avec les pleurs, qu'il l'avait assez pleuré, qu'il avait assez pleuré sa perte...mais ce n'était pas le cas. A cet instant, il lui paraissait que rien ne serait jamais assez. Pourquoi Dieu nous faisait-il rencontrer des personnes merveilleuses, nous faisait-il en tomber amoureux pour ensuite nous déchirer en nous les enlevant ? Ce sera la dernière fois qu'il pleurerait, il se le promettait. C'était la première personne qui lui faisait connaitre l'amour, le vrai, le grand, celui qui vous fait voir les étoiles, qui vous fait vous sentir plus fort que tout, qui vous donne l'impression qu'il suffit de tendre le bras pour attraper la lune comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau du sucre. Elle sera la dernière. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il ne voulait plus enterrer à nouveau un être cher.

Car c'est ce qu'il faisait à cet instant, il enterrait un être cher. Tous ces gens habillés en noir. Des gens au visage familier mais il lui semblait ne plus vraiment être capable de les distinguer ou de les reconnaitre. Ces femmes qui se laissaient aller à pleurer; il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit juste pour cette personne qui a quitté la vie. Ces hommes qui affichaient un air grave de circonstance; il pouvait néanmoins voir que certains étaient sur le point de craquer...mais pas encore. Il était le seul homme à pleurer dans l'assemblée. C'était son droit. C'était son devoir. C'est dans sa vie à lui que cette personne avait le plus compté. Eux tous pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est lui qu'il l'avait aimé le plus et qui avait été le plus aimé par elle.

Il pleurait encore. Sans un gémissement. Sans un soupir. Il était digne. Il avait la tête haute même en pleurant. Il voyait le cercueil se poser au-dessus du trou . Et cela ne lui faisait que réaliser un peu plus la situation dans laquelle il était. Il s'avança en premier de quelques pas pour jeter une fleur blanche sur le cercueil. En premier, car encore une fois, c'était son droit, c'était son devoir. Les autres amis et proches de la famille en firent de même avant que le cercueil ne soit recouvert de terre. Alors c'était pour de bon cette fois ? L'être aimé restera à tout jamais enterré six pieds sous terre ? Pourquoi être partie aussi vite ? Tous les deux étaient encore tellement jeunes, ils avaient encore tellement de choses à vivre, tellement de souvenirs à créer et tellement d'amour à se partager.

"-Ginny..."

Cette femme...SA femme, ce sera la dernière fois qu'il prononcera ce mot, il le savait, il en était sûr. C'est fou comme la vie d'un Homme ne tient qu'à un fil. Un moment d'inattention en traversant la route, un chauffeur étourdi et vous voici entrain de dire adieu à votre vie. C'était tellement simple, tellement bête qu'il en rirait s'il n'avait pas été entrain de pleurer. Et ce chauffeur...il n'avait même pas daigné s'arrêter. Il était passé si vite, personne n'a vu son visage, personne ne s'est souvenu de la marque de sa voiture, personne n'a noté ne serait-ce qu'un seul numéro de sa plaque d'immatriculation. Et sa Ginny était morte sur le coup, le laissant seul, tout seul...

"- Papa, quand est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ?"

Un petit murmure, une sorte de plainte boudeuse d'une adorable voix enfantine. Une petite main qui serrait, avec autant de force qu'elle pouvait, la sienne. Non, il n'était pas seul, il y avait lui...leur enfant...son petit bébé...auquel il allait se donner cœur et âme. Ce petit ange de cinq ans qui allait grandir sans maman. Ce petit garçon qui allait devenir sa seule raison de vivre. Il le protégera de tout et tout le monde.

"- Bientôt mon ange." Et le petit ange releva enfin la tête pour regarder son jeune père.  
"- D'accord...Papa. Pourquoi tu pleures ?"  
"- Papa est un peu triste, il ira mieux."  
"- Quand ?"  
"- Bientôt mon ange."

Le petit enfant acquiesça et continua de regarder autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était triste, pourquoi tout le monde pleurait. Ils étaient tous habillés de noirs, lui-aussi, son papa aussi. Et il n'aimait pas le noir, c'était triste comme couleur...Hermione lui disait toujours que le noir n'était pas une couleur, qu'était-ce alors ?

Il voulait rentrer à la maison et dormir après que son père lui ait raconté une histoire, l'ai bordé et embrassé. Il voulait aussi revoir sa jolie maman, cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'elle était partie en voyage. Il enleva sa main de celle du jeune veuf et leva ses petit bras vers lui pour qu'il le soulève. Le jeune homme serra le petit corps dans ses bras, pleurant encore. Il sentit les petites mains de son garçon essayer de sécher ses larmes tant bien que mal et il se contenta de prendre ses deux petites mains dans les siennes et de les embrasser.

Un visage sans nom se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura quelques mots auquel il répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Le visage fut ensuite remplacé par un autre et un autre, mais pour lui tous se ressemblaient, tous avaient cet air désolé, tous disaient la même chose.

"- Mes condoléances Harry."

* * *

_6 ans plus tard._

"- Harry! Allez, fais-moi plaisir. En plus, on a retrouvé pleins de gens qui étaient avec nous au lycée et à l'université" Renchérit Ron qui était assis près d'Hermione avec laquelle il était marié depuis tout juste un an.

"- Désolé Ron, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça aujourd'hui. Et puis, je ne peux pas laisser Albus seul à la maison." Répliqua Harry à ses deux amis. Alors que ses yeux verts descendaient pour admirer son enfant de onze ans qui dormait sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les jambes de son père qui lui caressait les cheveux avec nonchalance. Hermione croisa les jambes en secouant ses longs cheveux bruns, ne semblant pas non plus apprécier la réponse de son ami.

"- Tu n'es jamais d'humeur, Harry. Et ne transforme pas ton fils en excuse, tu sais très bien que les parents de Ron peuvent le garder avec plaisir. Tu n'as que 27 ans et encore toute la vie devant toi." Dit la jeune femme en soupirant d'exaspération. C'était toujours ainsi avec le jeune brun. Il ne voulait ni sortir, ni s'amuser ou avoir du bon temps. Enfin, cela n'avait pas toujours comme ça, pensa-t-elle en se rappelant du Harry fêtard et insouciant pendant leurs années de collège et lycée. Il était devenu cette loque humaine depuis la mort de sa femme, Ginny.

Pourtant, Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que le jeune homme l'avait aimé à ce point. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient mariés mais c'était plus à cause d'Albus qu'autre chose. Harry et Ginny avaient commencé à sortir ensemble à l'âge de 15 ans et une nuit après avoir fait la fête, ils avaient couchés ensemble sans se protéger et la rousse était tombé enceinte. La famille Weasley était une famille tolérante et aimante ce qui avait permis à la jeune femme de garder l'enfant et puis de quitter l'école pour se consacrer à son garçon. Puis, dès leur majorité, Harry l'avait demandé en mariage et la brune n'avait jamais su si c'était par principe, courage ou amour.

Mais après la mort de celle qui aurait pu être sa belle-sœur aujourd'hui, Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'il l'avait épousé par amour pour elle et leur enfant. Pendant six ans, elle avait été un témoin et une observatrice silencieuse de la déchéance de leur ami. Il travaillait sans relâche et n'avait plus de vie social, si Ron et Hermione étaient encore amis avec lui c'est bien parce qu'ils continuaient de s'imposer dans sa vie avec force et elle savait que le brun leur était reconnaissant malgré tout.

En fait, s'il n'y avait pas Albus, elle était sûr qu'il aurait trouvé le jeune homme mort quelque part dans sa maison depuis le temps. Mais il continuait de vivre pour son fils qu'il aimait au point de l'adoration, c'était toujours le bonheur d'Albus qui passait en premier. Il essayait de lui offrir la meilleure vie possible et il jouait le rôle de la maman et du papa pour le garçon, devenant strict et sévère dans certaines situations puis tendre et tolérant dans d'autres. Certainement, il élevait son fils à merveille, elle ne pouvait que le concéder, mais il en faisait trop et laissait son enfant grandir dans un cocon dans son but de l'éloigner de tout danger tant il avait peur de le perdre. D'un côté, Hermione le comprenait parfaitement.

Harry avait perdu ses parents quand il était encore bébé dans un incendie, ils auraient pu s'en sortir s'ils n'étaient pas montés dans la chambre de leur enfant pour le prendre avec eux. Ces longues secondes de trop avait suffit pour qu'ils brûlent mais leur enfant était resté intact si ce n'est une légère cicatrice sur le front car ils avaient pu le protéger. Puis son parrain, Sirius, s'était suicidé quand Harry avait eut 19 ans à coup des médicaments et d'alcool et ils ne comprirent jamais pourquoi. Puis ensuite était venu le tour de Ginny qui avait été percutée par une voiture alors qu'ils avaient 21 ans. Depuis, Harry pensait sérieusement qu'il portait malheur à tout ceux qui l'entouraient et c'est pour cela qu'il couvait son enfant plus que nécessaire, car Hermione en était sûr, si quelque chose arrivait à Albus, ce serait vraiment le coup de grâce pour le brun. Hermione sortie enfin de ses pensées par son mari qui la secouait doucement par le bras.

"- Hermione, dis quelque chose. Il ne veut rien entendre." Se plaignit Ron en commençant à s'énerver. Le roux voulait que Harry vienne avec eux ce soir en boite de nuit où les deux jeunes gens voulaient fêter leur un an de mariage. D'ailleurs, le brun leur avait déjà offert un très beau cadeau pour cette occasion, un voyage pour deux en Italie. Hermione l'en remerciait vivement mais elle tenait quand même à ce qu'il participe à cette soirée, il restait leur meilleur ami malgré tout.

"- Harry, tu viendras à cette fête et c'est tout. Albus ira chez les parents de Ron, ce sont ses grand-parents après tout et il ne peut rien lui arriver là-bas"

"- Je sais, c'est juste que..." Avait-commencé Harry mais le jeune homme roux finit par se lever commençant à en avoir marre.

"- C'est juste que rien."L'interrompit Ron, il prit sa femme par la main pour qu'elle le suive."- Si notre amitié compte pour toi, tu viendra. Sinon...Eh bien, je dirais tant pis. On a réservé le "Ministry of Sound" à partir de 21heures jusqu'au matin, tu n'aura qu'à montrer ton invitation au videur et il te guidera jusqu'à notre salle."

Et ses deux amis le quittèrent le laissant pensif. Harry finit par sourire tendrement alors que son fils se réveillait doucement.

* * *

"- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai été un peu dur?" S'enquit Ron à haute voix pour que Hermione puisse l'entendre malgré la musique bruyante. La jeune femme habillée d'une robe courte et moulante vert-pomme se contenta de l'embrasser doucement.

"- Mais non. C'est notre meilleur ami, je pense que c'est logique que tu le veuilles à tes côtés pour cette occasion." Puis elle tendit son verre à son mari en ajoutant qu'il valait mieux qu'il se détente.

"- J'espère qu'il va venir." Finit-il par soupirer. Il était 21H30 et il y avait une quarantaine, tout au plus, de personnes dans la grande salle de la boite de nuit. Tous avaient remercié Weasley de les avoir invité car cela avait été une occasion de retrouver des gens qu'ils n'avaient plus vu, de recréer des liens et de se promettre de ne plus se perdre de vue. La plupart avaient été ensemble pendant la période du lycée et l'université mais certains avaient été dans la même classe depuis le primaire. Ce qui était le cas pour Ron, Hermione, Harry et quelques autres. Hermione se leva en premier et tira vers elle son mari pour une danse, après tout cette soirée était la leur et ce n'était pas une personne absente qui allait la gâcher.

"- Pourquoi tu souris ?" Finit par demanda Ron après quelques minutes de danse en voyant sa compagne, dont les bras entourait son cou pendant qu'ils dansaient, avait soudainement étiré ses lèvres joyeusement.

"- Pour rien." Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que deux mains s'était posées sur ses yeux alors qu'Hermione avait enlevé ses bras. Il leva ses mains pour tâter celles qui étaient sur son visage et il les découvrit douces mais assez grandes, donc masculines, ainsi qu'un anneau sur l'annulaire gauche de la personne et c'est ce qui le fit sourire en fin de compte.

"- Harry !" S'écria le rouquin en riant avant de se tourner vers son ami et le prendre dans ses bras affectueusement."- Je n'y croyais plus."  
"- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux que m'incliner devant les discours sur l'amitié." Dit Harry alors qu'il répondait à l'étreinte de son ami."- Mais je ne pourrai pas rester trop tard. "  
"- Ce n'est pas grave, l'important est que tu sois là." Le roux l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se décaler pour entourer la taille de sa femme.  
"- Tu es très en beauté ce soir, Hermione." Fit le brun dans un sourire.  
"- Merci et toi aussi. Tu as vraiment fait un effort." Avait répondu Hermione en lui lançant un regard appréciateur.

Il était vrai qu'il avait fait des efforts pour une fois, il portait un jean moulant et une chemise rayée en bleue et noir dont il avait retroussé les manches et ouvert les trois premiers boutons. Oui, ça changeait vraiment des costumes trois pièces sombres,cintrés et stricts qu'il abordait normalement ainsi que ses lunettes de vue rondes dont il n'avait plus vraiment besoin car il avait traité sa myopie il y a des années. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux rebelles avant de laisser son regard vaguer dans la salle et il se tourna vers Ron.

"- Il y a beaucoup de visages familiers."  
"- N'est-ce pas ? J'ai réussi à contacter pleins de gens qu'on connaissait...Bon, allons nous asseoir, j'ai soif."

Et le rouquin guida son ami jusqu'à leur table, suivit par Hermione qui finissait de discuter avec Lavender Brown. Une ancienne rivale d'amour avec laquelle elle avait finit par s'entendre quand elle sut qu'elle s'était mariée et avait deux enfants; la trouvant soudainement plutôt intéressante en fin de compte et pas si gourde qu'elle le prétendait avant.

Harry était assis sur l'un des canapés de la boité de nuit, sirotant un verre de firewhiskey alors que la tête de Ron était nonchalamment posée sur son épaule. Tous les deux regardaient les convives, se moquant des habits de certaines, essayant de deviner la relation qu'entretenaient d'autres...le tout en riant comme des adolescents. Cela faisaient des années que le brun ne s'était plus amusé avec son ami à jouer les vipères et il se devait bien d'avouer une chose; cela lui avait vraiment terriblement manqué. Ron aussi avait perdu sa petite sœur...sa seule sœur qu'il adorait et dont il avait été vraiment proche. Pourtant, il était là à aller de l'avant et à croquer la vie. Contrairement à lui.

Le roux lui affirmait toujours que Ginny n'aurait pas voulu qu'il vive cette vie d'Ermite qu'il avait maintenant. Lui aussi le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il préféra alors ne plus y penser et prendre une autre gorgée de cette délicieuse boisson alcoolisée. Il rit en entendant son ami chantonner près de son oreille; l'alcool commençant parfaitement à faire son effet dans son corps. Les yeux de Harry s'arrêtèrent soudainement sur deux silhouettes masculines qui se déhanchaient sensuellement dans la piste de danse, collée l'une à l'autre. L'une était celle d'un homme à la peau bronzée et cheveux bruns, l'autre était pâle, aux cheveux blonds et il distinguait deux magnifiques orbes gris.

Il n'écoutait plus les paroles de Ron, le blond ayant captivé tout son attention. Il le connaissait, ça il en était certain, mais il n'arrivait pas à donner un nom à ce beau visage. Et l'alcool ne l'aidait aucunement à concentrer ses pensées. Le rouquin, d'ailleurs, en voyant que son ami ne lui répondait plus finit par suivre la direction de son regard pour voir à son tour les deux hommes. Il sourit.

"- Lequel des deux t'intéresse ?"

"- Harry aime les hommes ?" demanda soudainement Hermione qui était allongée dans le petit canapé aussi, ses jambes étaient posées sur les genoux de Harry et ses pieds sur ceux de son mari. Son ton était surpris bien que l'alcool lui donnait l'air d'être moins concernée.

"- Herm', tu sais bien qu'avant d'épouser ma sœur, Harry s'intéressait aux hommes tout autant qu'aux femmes."  
"- Pas faux, il sautait sur tout ce qui bouge. Je m'en souviens bien...J'avais des fois peur qu'il ne finisse un jour par nous proposer qu'on fasse un petit truc à trois." finit-elle par avouer distraitement.  
"- Cela ne m'aurait franchement pas surpris. C'était un vrai fêtard." Approuva Ron.

"- Hé...vous pourriez au moins avoir l'obligeance d'attendre que je ne sois plus là pour parler de moi." Prononça le brun en buvant son verre.

"- Non, on ne serait pas de vrais amis dans ce cas là." Fit Ron dans un rire. "- Bref, c'est lequel qui t'intéresse ?"  
"- Aucun. Je n'arrive juste à pas me souvenir de leurs noms."  
"- Menteur...Bon, le brun est Blaise Zabini et le blond Draco Malfoy." Répondit le rouquin.

A cette réponse, Harry hocha tout de suite la tête en prononçant un 'Aaaah' qui montrait qu'il se rappelait enfin parfaitement d'eux et pour cause...Zabini et Malfoy, ainsi que Pansy Parkinson qu'il avait vu plutôt et dont il s'était souvenu rapidement car il n'avait dans encore d'alcool dans le sang, ont été dans la même classe que Ron, Hermione et lui pendant douze ans.

Douze longues années où ils s'étaient détestés, rivalisant en tout que ce soit les études, le sport, les filles ou les garçons. Harry se rappelait qu'une simple fête pouvait devenir une compétition quand ils étaient là tous les six, qui boirait le plus avant de se saouler, qui aurait le plus de baisers, qui attirerait le plus de regard en dansant. Chaque trio avait rendu la vie scolaire de l'autre trio plus entrainante, plus piquante. Tous les six avaient fini par se serrer la main quand ils avaient réussi leur A-level lors de leurs dernière année d'études au lycée. Après tout, ils avaient été plus rivaux que ennemis et ne s'était jamais vraiment fait de coups bas. Une animosité était resté entre eux mais elle baissait avec les années.

Le trio de Malfoy était parti à l'étranger par la suite. Alors que le sien était resté à London, il avait épousé Ginny et avait commencé à travailler dans l'agence matrimoniale de son parrain qui était la sienne maintenant. Pendant que Hermione et Ron finissaient leurs études à l'université.

"- Hermione ne voulait pas les inviter au début."

"- C'est des connards." Affirma sa femme le tout naturellement du monde en buvant sa bière.

"- Traduit ça par : Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cette débile de Pansy s'est mariée avant moi, c'est à cause de toi Ron." Expliqua le rouquin à son la brunette n'arrivait toujours pas à avaler le fait que sa rivale se soit fiancée puis mariée avant elle. Elle avait tellement ragé en apprenant cela qu'elle aurait presque pu aller demander elle-même la main de Ron pour qu'il se marient le plus vite possible...mais c'était trop tard. "- Au fond, elle les aime bien." Hermione grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle en guise de réponse.

"- Et donc Zabini et Malfoy sont ensembles ?" Se contenta de demander Harry alors qu'il voyait devant lui le blond entourer ses bras autour du cou de Blaise qui avait ses mains sur ses fesses. Les deux riaient aux éclats alors qu'ils semblaient discuter.

"- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'en doute, ils ont toujours été comme des frères. C'est comme si on me demandait à moi de sortir avec toi...ce serait glauque."Grimaça Ron en enfouissant un peu sa tête au creux du cou de son ami. "- Enfin, je peux toujours le découvrir si tu veux." Harry ne le voulait pas mais il devait avouer qu'il était quand même intrigué. Il surpris son regard entrain de fixer longuement la silhouette désirable du blond qui semblait plus grand que dans ses souvenirs et plus masculin.

"- Comment tu vas le faire." Et à peine finit-il sa phrase que...

"- Malfoy! Zabini! Venez-nous rejoindre." Entendit-il soudainement Ron crier le plus fort possible et les deux hommes semblaient l'avoir entendu puisqu'ils s'étaient tournés en leur direction. Chacun semblait prendre l'avis de l'autre en se regardant dans les yeux avant de simplement hocher de la tête en se dirigeant à pas lents vers le trio. "- Comme ça...Et ne me regarde pas de cette façon. Je paye toutes leurs consommations alors il n'y a pas de mal à ce qu'on discute." Draco se plaça devant eux après quelques secondes, les regardant en levant un sourcil. Blaise était près de lui et se contentait de leur sourire.

"- Granger, Weasley...Merci pour l'invitation, c'est sympa." Finit par prononcer le blond, son regard s'arrêta ensuite vers Harry qui se sentit frémir sous la force de ce regard. Draco le regarda alors d'un sourire qu'il aurait presque pu qualifier d'aguicheur."- Et Potter." Les garçons s'assirent à leur tour sur le canapé en face du trio avant de commander deux cocktails qui furent aussitôt posé sur la table qui séparait les deux petits groupes.

"- Vous sortez ensemble ?" Demanda Ron simplement alors qu'il sentit l'épaule de Harry sous son crâne trembler face à sa question. Les deux jeunes hommes rirent légèrement.

"- Non, c'est impossible." Répondit Blaise."- Surtout que moi, je suis hétéro."  
"- Ah je vois..:et pas Malfoy ?"

"- Non et c'est à cause de ce Potty." Fit le blond en ancrant son regard gris dans celui émeraude de son vis-à-vis. "- Comme à la fin du collège Monsieur était devenu autant coureur de jupons que de pantalons et que je ne pouvais décemment pas me faire battre à cause de ce simple détail, je me suis tourné vers l'autre bord aussi. Depuis, c'est resté." Finit-il dans un haussement d'épaules. "- Et vous ?" Bien que la question fusse au pluriel, Harry avait l'impression que c'était plus sa réponse à lui qui lui importait.

"- Ron et moi sommes mariés comme vous savez. Harry est célibataire tout comme vous deux, je suppose." Prononça la brune dans un sourire et les deux hommes en face d'elle hochèrent de la tête. Hermione finit par enlever ses pieds de sur ses amis et les reposa au sol pour enfiler ses escarpins noirs avant de se relever. "- Bon j'ai envie de danser moi." Elle prit son mari par une main et Blaise par l'autre. "- Je vais en faire des jalouses à danser avec deux beaux spécimens." Elle tira les deux hommes qui n'avaient rien demandé derrière elle en riant avant de sourire aux deux autres qui étaient restés assis.

Une dizaine de minutes étaient passées et Harry et Draco n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot. Lui se contentait de regarder son verre alors qu'il sentait le blond le mâter sans aucune gêne. Il commanda une bière ayant finit son verre et Draco en fit de même. Il le vit alors se lever pour venir à ses côtés...Et il trouva qu'il s'était assis beaucoup trop près car il pouvait sentir aisément la jambe du blond collée à la sienne.

"- Cela fait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vu, Potter."

"- On n'a jamais été de grands amis alors il n'y avait pas de raison de se voir." Se contenta de répondre et essayant de rendre sa voix froide mais sans résultat. Non seulement l'alcool, sans le saouler, le rendait joyeux qu'il veuille ou non mais en plus, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucunement envie d'être froid ou méchant avec le jeune homme...

"- Tu n'as pas tord...On pourrait devenir amis alors." Fit le blond en lui souriant.  
"- Pourquoi ?"  
"- Mais parce que tu es devenu beau, Potter."

Harry déglutit alors à cette affirmation mais aussi au visage de son interlocuteur qui se rapprochair du sien. Ils n'étaient pas bourrés, depuis toutes ses années où ils buvaient, leur tolérance à l'alcool était plus élevée. Alors Draco ne pouvait qu'être sérieux dans ce qu'il racontait."- Cette coupe te va mieux et sans tes lunettes, on voit mieux tes yeux...Ouais, tu es devenu très beau et je te veux dans mon lit...Harry."

Le brun se sentit frissonner quand le jeune homme prononça pour la première fois son prénom, c'était un soupir dans son oreille. Et resta bouche-bée.

"- Quoi ? Arrête de délirer."  
"- Je ne délire pas. Je veux coucher avec toi."

Le corps de Harry lui disait oui pour tenter le coup, mais son cœur et son cerveau lui disait de s'en aller le plus vite possible en lui envoyant des images mentales de Ginny et de leur enfant. Et il se leva en pensant surtout à Albus, décidé à partir. Mais le blond en fit de même et lui tint fortement le bras. Il lui souriait, de ce sourire détestable qui semblait dire ' je suis divinement beau et tu as envie de moi'. Il ne bougea pas quand Draco entoura sa taille d'un de ses bras, les collants l'un à l'autre, il sentit ensuite ses lèvres fraiches et douces se poser sur son cou pour l'embrasser et ne fit pas attention à la main qui se faufiler dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il ne sortit de sa léthargie qu'en entendant le bruit d'une sonnerie...c'était le portable de Draco. Ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents alors qu'il remettait le portable du brun dans sa poche pour ensuite se décoller de lui. Il comprit enfin que le blond avait appelé son portable à partir du sien pour pouvoir avoir son numéro. "- J'ai aussi noté mon numéro sur ton mobile. Réfléchit à ma proposition et appelle moi, je te veux absolument sobre pour que tu te rappelles à quel point je serai un bon coup...Mais ne tardes pas trop, sinon c'est moi qui t'appelle...A bientôt Potter."

Draco se rassit sur le canapé en lui faisant un signe de la tête. Harry l'insultât, énervé par ce sourire, et tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui. Il pouvait toujours rêver ce Malfoy, qu'il ne compte surtout pas sur son appel. Le brun quitta la boite de nuit sans même essayer chercher ses deux amis pour leur dire au-revoir, bon, il avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait tôt de toute façon...Non, il n'était pas entrain de fuir...Et ce n'était surtout pas à cause de ce blond peroxydé de malheur. Il avait laissé son enfant seul c'est pour cela qu'il partait...Enfin, il était avec ses grand-parents. Oh et puis il ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout cela, il voulait juste s'en aller très loin.

* * *

Hermione, qui était enfin fatiguée de danser, retourna en compagnie de Ron et Blaise et fut surprise en voyant le blond avachi sur la canapé entrain de boire...seul.

"- Où est Harry ?"  
"- Parti!" Répondit simplement Draco alors qu'il lançait un regard à son ami qui signifiait clairement qu'il avait des choses à lui dire. "- D'ailleurs, Blaise et moi devons en faire de même. C'était vraiment une agréable soirée". Les deux hommes firent un signe aux jeunes mariés avant de s'en aller à leur tour.

* * *

Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre. J'avais pensé au début ne poster que la première scène pour en faire juste un prologue mais en fin de compte non parce que j'ai trouvé que ce serait beaucoup trop court.

A bientôt...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou,

Et voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic, ça commence doucement à prendre de la forme tout ça. Les chapitres ne sont pas encore très longs mais il faut un peu de temps que je me mette un peu dans le bain.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir. Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à ceux ayant laissé des reviews anonymes : /

Je m'excuse d'avance si des fautes trop gênantes, immondes, flagrantes ont réussi à se glisser dans mon texte. Des mots oubliés ou des trucs du genre. Je me relis, je me relis mais on ne sait jamais.

**Disclaimer :** J.K.R owns everything...obviously

* * *

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils et resta un instant dans l'embrasure à regarder Albus qui dormait à poing fermé malgré les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient des volets de la fenêtre. Hier, en revenant de la soirée organisée par ses deux meilleurs amis, le brun était passé chez les Weasley seniors rapidement pour reprendre son garçon. Normalement, Albus devait rester chez ses grand-parents qui l'emmèneraient à l'école le lendemain et c'est bien pour cela qu'ils furent surpris de le voir devant le pas de la porte aux environs de vingt deux heures trente. Il avait alors reprit son fils en les remerciant, était monté dans sa voituré puis était revenu à la maison.

Il avait ensuite recouché Albus et était resté à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon s'endorme pour ensuite aller regarder la télé et s'abrutir devant un feuilleton quelconque pour ne pas penser à ce blond qui lui avait fait une proposition totalement indécente alors qu'il ne l'avait plus revu depuis presque neuf longues années. Mais en se levant le matin, Harry ne savait pas si regarder la télé pour oublier avait été une bonne solution car il s'était finalement endormi sur le canapé et avait des crampes dans tout le corps.

Il fit quelques pas pour venir s'assoir sur le lit d'Albus, souriant en voyant le souffle régulier de l'enfant, un peu peiné de devoir le réveiller. Mais il fallait bien qu'il aille à cette abomination appelée l'école. Les gens qui ne connaissaient pas vraiment Harry pensaient souvent qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment son fils car il avait été un frein pour ses études supérieur. Il l'avait fait grandir plus vite, prendre ses responsabilités et s'engager beaucoup trop tôt, devenir mature avant l'âge. C'était cela après tout que d'avoir un fils à l'adolescence et le reconnaitre. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que Albus était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée de toute sa vie.

L'école n'avait jamais été sa plus grande passion de toute façon. Il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes, certes, mais il n'était pas une Hermione Granger capable de faire dix autres années d'études après la terminale. Puis Harry avait toujours planifier de travailler avec son parrain quand il était encore plus jeune. Alors la présence d'Albus n'y changeait rien. S'il n'avait pas eut d'enfant, peut-être aurait-il était plus libre, oui, peut-être ne ce serait-il pas marié avec Ginny en fin de compte, à ça il ne pouvait rien répondre...Peut-être serait-il resté un garçon insouciant et aurait sauté sur Malfoy à l'instant même où il eut formulé sa position...

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent immédiatement alors qu'il semblait non satisfait de la dernière pensée ayant traversé son esprit. Il était vrai qu'il n'accordait pas d'importance au sexe de la personne. Que Malfoy était l'un des hommes les beaux qu'il avait pu rencontrer, ça il devait bien l'avouer. Qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre il y a des années, aussi. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas tiré un trait sur sa vie sentimental et sexuelle pendant six ans pour qu'un blond, qui avait tout de même été son rival numéro 1 pendant plusieurs années, vienne tout chambouler. De toute façon, il n'avait pas à y penser...Ses suppositions étaient faites dans la perspective où il n'aurait pas été papa, ce qui n'était le cas.

Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Albus et y tapota à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ouvre ses grands yeux verts. Verts comme ceux de son père, d'ailleurs le garçon ressemblait en presque tout traits à son père, le même regard, les mêmes cheveux en bataille, le même teint et plusieurs traits de personnalité...Harry était juste content que son fils n'eut pas hérité de sa vision désastreuse. Son fils lui sourit en se frottant fortement les yeux de ses deux mains. Alors que son père allait se lever, il le retint.

"- Papa! Tu n'oublies pas un truc ?" Harry se retourna vers lui, un petit sourire en coin en feignant l'incompréhension.

"- Quoi donc ?...Ah!" S'écria-t-il, semblant enfin de souvenir."- Je t'ai fait des crêpes comme promis, descend vite sinon ça va refroidir." Mais il n'eut comme réponse qu'un visage boudeur qui semblait commencer à s'énerver.

"- Non! Je veux ma séance de chatouilles."

Harry sourit plus franchement cette fois en se rapprochant de son garçon. C'était fou comme il était attaché à cette mauvaise habitude que lui avait appris Ginny quand il était encore tout jeune. Elle le chatouillait toujours le matin en disant toujours qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour commencer sa journée qu'un bon grand bol de rire. Il se rembrunit quelques courtes secondes en repensant à sa femme avant secouer légèrement la tête comme pour faire sortir sa pensée. Il se rassit sur le lit et posa ses deux mains sur chaque côté du ventre d'Albus pour le chatouiller. Il s'attendrit en voyan son garçon gigoter dans tous les sens alors qu'il riait aux éclats, de petites larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux.

"- Arrête Papa...haha...c'est bon...j'en peux plus ahaha" Entendit-il le garçon dire entre deux rires. Il enleva alors ses mains pour recevoir un regard noir de son fils. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Décidément ce gamin était bien trop gâté. "- Pourquoi t'es tu arrêté ?" Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné...son garçon devait petre soit gâté soit complétement stupide. Enfin, il l'aimait quand même son gosse.

"- Tu m'as dit d'arrêté, mon ange." Albus arrêta de bouder pour sourire à son tour avant de se relever légèrement pour ne plus être complétement allongé.

"- Mais non papa...C'était juste pour faire plus vrai, tu vois. Quand quelqu'un te chatouille tu lui dis d'arrêter alors qu'en fait tu veux pas et plus tu te plaints, plus la personne te fait encore plus rire." Harry arqua un sourcil fasse à l'explication de son fils, il ne le lui avait jamais faite celle là. Au moins son fils n'était pas idiot, il avait juste un raisonnement tellement complexe qu'il en paraissait stupide. Allez, il y avait de l'espoir. Il finit sa séance de chatouille pour descendre attendre son fils dans la cuisine.

"Papa! Papa! J'ai mal boutonné la chemise de mon uniforme." S'écria Albus alors il entrait dans la cuisine et le brun put effectivement se rendre compte que le petit garçon avait fait tout de travers laissant deux boutons de trop. Il soupira d'exaspération avant de remettre la chemise en place et alla ensuite prendre une assiette remplie de crêpes au sirop pour les poser sur la table alors que son fils grimpait sur le haut tabouret et eut un sourire gourmand en voyant enfin le plat. Après quelques minutes, Albus finissait sa dernière crêpe en se léchant les doigts pour enlever les quelques gouttes de sirops qui y étaient resté. "- Dis, papa."

"- Oui mon bébé."

"- Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ?" Répliqua Albus en gonflant les joues. Harry leva un sourcils en se regardant, il portait un simple costume avec gilet le tout dans un ton gris assez fade. Sa veste, qu'il ne portait pas pour ne pas avoir trop chaud, reposait plus loin sur une chaise. Il n'y voyait pas ce qui gênait le garcon, il était habillé comme tous les jours. Et son fils semblant avoir lu dans ses pensées ajouta. "- Tu étais mieux hier quand tu étais venu me prendre chez mamie et papie. Tu avais l'air plus jeune."

"- Je me trouve déjà assez jeune comme père, Albus." L'enfant voulu répliquer mais n'osa pas le faire quand il s'entendit appelé par son prénom. Son père utilisait toujours de petits surnoms affectifs sauf quand il commençait à s'énerver ou qu'il voulait couper court à la conversation. Et Harry commençait bien à s'énerver, il était jeune et c'était justement ça son problème. Quand certains cherchaient la jeunesse éternelle et masquaient leur âge, lui voulait en ces moments prendre quelques rides, paraitre plus vieux. Il en avait marre à chaque fois d'aller à une réunion parent-professeur et de devoir expliquer toute l'histoire pour qu'on le croit enfin quand il disait qu'il était le père d'Albus et non son grand-frère...ou pire, un simple jeune homme que les 'parents insouciants et honteux d'Albus' auraient payé pour venir à ces réunions particulièrement 'inintéressantes' à leur avis, ouais un prof la lui avait déjà faite celle-là.

Il soupira en voyant l'adorable moue de son fils et s'approcha de lui dans l'embrasser sur le front.

"- C'est bon mon bébé...Hum, je t'emmènerai Dimanche au restaurant-glacier que tu aimes, d'accord ?" La moue se transforma immédiatement en un large sourire en hochant vivement de la tête. Il mit ses deux mains devant lui pour compter les jours qui le séparait de cette sortie, bon ils étaient Mardi alors il fallait attendre cinq jours. C'était vachement long se dit-il mais cela valait mieux que rien.

Harry sourit intérieurement à son idée, eh ben ce n'était si difficile que ça de faire plaisir à des enfants, en plus ils oubliaient le plus souvent très rapidement pourquoi ils boudaient dès qu'on leur promettait un truc. La partie la plus chiante était d'ensuite tenir sa promesse. Harry soupira en se grattant la tête, lui qui comptait passer son dimanche à flâner à la maison. Il vit ensuite son fils se lever pour se laver les mains avant de se tourner vers lui, prêt à aller à l'école. Le brun le fixe longuement.

"- Ton uniforme est propre. Tu as toutes tes affaires avec toi ? Pas de devoirs oubliés ?"

"- Papa!" Gémit le garçon en trépignant face à cet interrogatoire."- Tu me poses ces questions tous les jours." Le brun finit par se taire et il allait ouvrir la porte quand il fit brusquement demi-tour vers la cuisine et revint quelques secondes après avec un petit paquet qu'il tendit à son garçon.

"- Je t'ai préparé un truc au cas où tu n'aimerai pas ce qu'on te proposera à la cantine aujourd'hui." Albus lui sourit en hochant de la tête puis le remerciait. Cela aussi, il le faisait tout les jours. Et là par contre ça ne l'ennuyait pas trop, pas que les plats à la cantine soit particulièrement répugnant mais ce que préparait son père était toujours mieux.

* * *

Harry James Potter tripotait son portable depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà et il sentait les regards curieux de tous ses employés braqués sur lui. Il était dans son agence et il n'avait pas trop de choses à faire en fait. Son parrain avait déjà fait tout le gros du travail avant de mourir, faisant connaitre et grandir l'agence. Lui était juste le directeur qui surveillait, qui venait chaque jour sans servir à grand chose et qui parfois allait se mêler avec les employés à l'accueil quand il ne trouvait vraiment rien de mieux à faire. Il se sentait souvent mal à cause de cela, il avait une grande maison et un travail superbement bien payé et un compte en banque rempli sans avoir fourni le moindre effort. Tout cela parce qu'il était le fils des meilleurs amis d'un homme riche qui avait accepté qu'il soit son filleul.

Il soupira un énième fois devant son portable. Se demandant comment diable il en était à regarder avec insistante le numéro de Draco Malfoy comme si les chiffres allaient commencer à discuter avec lui alors qu'il était censé au début appeler Ron. Il tapa du pied le sol, énervé. Il valait mieux parler de tout ça à quelqu'un au lieu de se torturer l'esprit. Il descendit finalement jusqu'au numéro de son meilleur auquel il envoya un simple message lui demandant s'il pouvait venir le voir, il reçut quelques minutes après une réponse positive du roux qui lui disait venir sur le champs mais ne âs pouvoir rester très longtemps.

Et en effet, moins de dix minutes plus tard il put aisément apercevoir la chevelure de feu de son ami passer l'embrasure de la porte. Il se fit gentiment dragué par quelques employées comme à son habitude, et Harry devina plus qu'il n'entendit que Ron leur faisait savoir avec un grand sourire charmeur qu'il était un cœur pris. Il finit par enfin arriver à sa hauteur et s'assoir sur une chaise. Le brun avait l'impression de revoir sa défunte femme dans les traits de son meilleur ami, ils se ressemblaient vraiment si on omettait la couleur des yeux que le jeune homme avait bleus lagon. A peine allait-il ouvrir la bouche que le rouquin posa son index sur ses lèvres lui intimant de se taire.

"- Il faut déjà que tu saches que je suis très fâché contre toi. Tu es partit beaucoup trop tôt hier...Et ne me dis pas que tu as prévenu parce que partir à vingt deux heures quinze pendant une soirée qui commence à vingt et une heure trente, c'est vraiment abusé. En plus, tu n'es même pas venu nous dire au-revoir...rien, nada. Si je n'avais pas été totalement bourré je me serais vraiment inquiété tu sais...Hum, alors pour t'excuser tu vas m'inviter à un restaurant français demain soir...Le plus cher de tout London. Et maintenant tu peux parler." Finit-il par ajouter en enlevant son index et lui lançant un sourire innocent. C'est à cela que ressemblait les vrais amis ? se demanda le brun.

"- Comment ça le plus cher de London ? Tu veux me ruiner ? En plus j'ai promis à mon garçon un restaurant aussi." Se plaina-t-il, faisant fi de tout ce qu'avait dit le roux avant.

"- Franchement, arrête de faire ton Harpagon."

"- Mon Harpa-quoi ?"S'exclama le brun, les yeux grands ouverts.

"- Tu sais le mec dans la pièce de théâtre de Molière; l'avare. Tu fais comme lui. Tu es pleins d'argent, fais-en profiter tes amis, crétin."

"- Hermione te pousse à lire ces derniers temps, c'est ça ?" Demanda finalement le brun.

"- Ouais...Et le pire c'est que je commence à vraiment aimer la lecture, je dois être masochiste au fond. M'enfin, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"

Le brun finit par grincer des dents, maintenant que son ami était devant lui, il ne savait pas comment exposer les faits. Il soupira en s'affalant sur son bureau.

"- Imagine que quelqu'un que tu n'as plus vu depuis des années vient te voir et te demande de coucher avec lui parce que tu es devenu beau, selon lui. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?" Ron fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami.

"- Je refuserais à coup sûr." Le visage de Harry s'éclaircit à cette réponse, son ami le disait de lui-même il fallait refuser, c'était totalement absurde cette proposition. Mais le rouquin continua. "- Parce que je suis marié et que l'adultère est vraiment mal vu dans notre société. Puis surtout parce que Hermione peut-être une vraie dragonne quand elle veut, j'y survivrai pas si je venais à la tromper, même une seule fois. Je tiens à la vie, tu sais." Termina-t-il dans un gémissement. Le brun ne répondit rien à l'instant. Il vit Ron jouer avec la chaise comme un enfant, prenant fortement appui sur ses pieds avant de les relever pour pouvoir tourner sur lui même. Et Harry eut presque mal à la tête en suivant des yeux le mouvement. Le roux s'arrêta soudainement avant de lui sourire d'un air espiègle...ça ne présageait rien de bon."- Mais si j'étais toi, dans ta situation et tout. Alors oui, je contacterais tout de suite Malfoy et je fixerais une date avec lui pour une bonne partie de jambe en l'air."

Harry toussa fortement alors qu'il venait de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il se releva de son bureau, outrée, alors que son ami lui tapotait gentiment le dos.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? En plus je n'ai pas dis que c'était Malfoy..."

"- Gho c'est bon, tu es vraiment transparent mon pauvre Harry." Le coupa le rouquin."- En plus ce n'est pas comme s'il était un laideron ou quoi que ce soit. Déjà au lycée, il était canon et il est encore mieux maintenant."

"- Mais..." Et Ron l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

"- Écoute, tu m'as demandé mon avis et je te l'ai donné, je ne t'oblige à rien. Je suis sûr qu'une nonne doit être plus dévergondée que toi des fois. Fais-toi aimer et désirer pendant une nuit. Passe un peu de bon temps, ça ne t'engagera à rien, il ne va pas te demander de l'épouser après..."

Harry ferma lourdement ses paupières. D'un côté, les paroles de Ron étaient totalement vraies et dit comme ça, il n'était que gagnant. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne s'était pas préservé toutes ces années pour finir par sauter sur le premier venu. Le roux venait tout simplement de le rendre encore plus indécis qu'avant. Il sentit alors les lèvres de Ron se poser sur le sommet de son crâne et il sourit doucement.

"- Réfléchis bien...Par contre, si tu décides de courir dans les bras de Malfoy que ce ne soit pas demain." Harry se contenta de lever la tête vers Ron qui était de bout, l'air interrogateur.

"- Bah ouais, n'oublie pas que tu m'invite au restaurant demain."

"- Pitié..." Gémit le brun devant le sourire mesquin de son ami. Ron ne pouvait décemment pas rester sérieux et mature pendant toute une conversation...Et pourtant il y avait cru là un instant.

"- Moi aussi je t'aime à la folie mon chéri." se moqua le roux en lui faisant un signe d'au-revoir alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Cette action se passa sous les yeux d'une employée qui passait par là et qui ouvrit grand les yeux fasse à cette déclaration. Son patron était gay ? Eh ben...Y'en avait qui allaient pleurer en apprenant ça.

* * *

Draco re-plaqua ses cheveux blond platine derrière sa tête, soufflant de temps à autre sur quelques mèches qui venait perturber sa vue. Il faisait les cents pas dans son salon, allant jusqu'à la cheminé éteinte en cette saison de printemps et revenant jusqu'au mini-bar à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Il refaisait le même trajet encore et encore depuis plusieurs minutes, ou peut-être heures. S'arrêtant juste le temps de se verser le quart d'un verre de Whiskey dont il buvait de petites gorgées. Il grognait, soupirait, marmonnait et injuriait.

"- Tu vas finir par faire un grand trou dans ton salon, Dray." Lança un Blaise Zabini qui était totalement affalé sur le canapé dans une position nonchalante mais presque élégante. Lui aussi avait un verre de Whiskey a la main et écoutait depuis deux bonnes heures son meilleur ami ruminer."- Ou par me causer le tournis...A toi devoir lequel est le pire." Draco s'arrêta un instant et tourna la tête vers le mulâtre en grimaçant.

"- Mais comme tu fais pour rester calme."

"- Je ne sais pas...Ah! Peut-être parce que moi je n'ai pas envie de sauter un mec avec lequel j'ai passé toute ma scolarité à rivaliser en tout." S'exclama le jeune homme dans une sorte de soudain élan de clarté.

"- Le sarcasme ne te vas vraiment pas, Blaise." Cracha le blond alors qu'il continuait de faire des aller-retour dans son salon.

"- Écoute, contrairement à toi qui roule sur l'or de tes parents et dont le seul souci est d'acheter encore plus d'actions d'entreprises, il y a des gens qui travaillent vraiment. Et je ne vais pas passer un des mes rares jours libres à te regarder te lamenter intérieurement sans me dire un seul mot." Le blond soupira d'un air vraiment désolé avant de s'approcher de son ami. Il s'assit à même le sol en croisant les genoux, près du canapé où était allongé Blaise. Leurs visages étant maintenant presque à la même hauteur.

"- Pardon Blaise. C'est juste que...Je ne le comprends pas. Il est bisexuel et célibataire, je lui ai fait une position claire et assez polie à laquelle il ne pouvait que dire oui."

"- Peut-être qu'il pensait que tu es saoul et que tu plaisantais."

"- Sérieusement Blaise, j'avais suffisamment d'esprit pour prendre son mobile, noter mon numéro puis sonner sur mon mobile à moi pour enregistrer le sien. Il doit être complétement con s'il pense que j'étais bourré en faisant tout ça. Et cela me fait du mal de dire ça mais Potter n'a jamais été un idiot."

"- J'avoue, ouais." Affirma doucement le mulâtre en acquiesçant de la tête.

"- Puis qu'on ne me dise pas qu'il fait son difficile. Il était bien sorti avec la belette rousse quand on était jeunes...Et ce n'était pas le plus grand canon de l'école. Je suis mille fois mieux qu'elle quand même hein ? Bon, je ne ferais surement pas le poids devant elle côté beauté intérieure, mais physiquement y'a rien à me reprocher." Fit le blond dans une grimace.

"- Tu n'as pas tord. Bon bah du coup je ne sais plus quoi te répondre. Peut-être qu'il préfère juste les roux...je veux dire ils y'en a qui trouvent ça exotique parce que les roux ne sont pas nombreux."

"- Et tu en vois souvent toi des blonds peroxydés aux yeux gris, c'est pas assez exotique peut-être ?" Demanda le blond d'un ton énervé."Puis, franchement, quand tu connais les Weasleys, tu te dis que tu as assez vu de roux pour toute une vie."

"- Ne t'énerve pas, Dray. On va bien finir par trouver un truc...Au pire tu le colles, il finira par en avoir marre et te donner ce que tu veux."

"- Saleté de Potter." S'exclama Draco alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière pour se retrouver allongé sur parquet. Son égo en prenait un sacré coup.

* * *

Comme promis, Harry et Ron stationnèrent leurs voitures devant un restaurant français...le plus cher de London bien évidemment, le roux l'avait vérifié en tapant rapidement le nom du dit restaurant sur sa tablette tactile. Et il sembla satisfait du prix qu'il trouva. Il sortit de sa voiture pour rejoindre son ami brun qui était déjà près de l'entrée. Ce dernier continuait de marmonner en disant que son ami était pris qu'une gonzesse, qu'il allait être ruinée ce mois et qu'il allait devoir finir les derniers jours à manger des petits bois en conserve et boire de l'eau...le tout en laissant allumé une seule lampe de toute la maison.

"- Tu exagères Harry." Prononçait à chaque fois le rouquin et son ami finissait par sourire, il exagérait c'était vrai mais il fallait bien râler un peu pour la forme.

Le serveur leur montra une table un peu à l'écart et plutôt discrète. Ron sourit en pensant que le jeune homme avait du pensé qu'ils étaient un couple et que ce serait préférable qu'ils soient au calme. Le roux le comprenait assez bien, le fait qu'il se soit accroché au bras de Harry en lui parlant devait porter à confusion. Ils finirent par s'assoir à la table choisie et le serveur prit rapidement leur commande. Harry eut un soupir.

"- Tu te rends compte que c'est la deuxième fois de la semaine que je laisse Albus seul ?"

"- Ah parce que mes parents c'est des carottes et non des êtres humains peut-être ?" Se vexa Ron alors qu'il plantait rageusement sa fourchette dans sa salade aux fruits de mer. Harry déglutit en pensant que cela aurait pu être sa cuisse sous cette fourchette. "- Mes parents sont peut-être extravagants mais je pense qu'après avoir eus sept enfants, ils doivent bien savoir s'occuper d'un seul gosse...Enfin, six enfants." Finit par murmurer le roux d'un ton beaucoup plus bas en se rappelant de Ginny. Harry grimaça et posa sa main sur celle de son ami posée sur la table et la serra fortement un instant avant de revenir à sa propre sa salade.

"- Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tes parents se sont toujours bien occupé d'Albus...et de moi aussi." Ron sourit enfin à la déclaration de son meilleur ami.

"- Je pense que je pourrais comprendre ta situation quand j'aurais un enfant aussi...ce qui veut dire qu'il faudra attendre encore très longtemps." Soupira le roux.

"- Oh ? Tu ne veux toujours pas avoir d'enfants ? Ce serait bien d'avoir un nouveau bébé roux chez la famille Weasley."

"- Non mais moi je voudrais bien que la cigogne me l'apporte dès demain. Mais Hermione ne semble pas de cette avis, elle veut dépasser ses 30 ans avant d'en avoir."

"- Bah ce n'est pas si catastrophique, vous serez encore jeunes."

"- Gho tais-toi. Je te fais que à trente cinq ans quand je commencerais à peine à changer les couches de mon bébé le tien aura déjà vingt ans et serait surement père s'il est aussi précoce que toi." Harry éclata de rire recevant à regard noir de son ami qui se morfondait sur son sort.

"- Pas faux..."

"- Ca me déprime grave." A peine Ron avait-il prononcé cette phrase d'une voix à fendre l'âme que le serveur déposa devant lui le steak tartare qu'il avait commandé faisant s'illuminer le visage du roux qui sourit joyeusement. Harry leva un sourcils en abordant une mine moqueuse et son ami sembla le remarquer."- Je vais déprimer demain, okay ?"

"- Je n'ai rien dit." S'exclama innocemment le brun en entamant son plat.

"- Oh dis moi! Tu as réfléchi pour Malfoy ?" Demanda le roux en grignotant un morceau de pain.

"- Oui et non. C'est un peu la guerre dans mon cerveau, je ne sais pas trop."

"- Ah ?"  
"- Mouais. Enfin je préfère ne pas trop y penser non plus, genre et si je l'appelle et que lui n'est plus intéressé ?"

"- Ça veut dire que tu veux l'appeler ?"

"- Non, je fais juste des hypothèses."

"- Malfoy ne baisse jamais les bras, du coup je pense que sa proposition resterait valable même après une année." fit Ron en haussant de l'épaule alors qu'il piochait dans l'assiette de Harry une cuisse de grenouille. "- Hum...délicieux."

* * *

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Salut,

Eh non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfiction. Surtout que je la commence à peine et que j'ai pleins d'idées. Mais ce chapitre a été vraiment difficile à écrire, j'étais complétement bloqué dessus depuis pas mal de temps. Mais il est finalement là, bien que je ne l'aime pas plus que ça mais il est quand même nécessaire.

Sinon, je tenais à préciser que le rythme de parution ne sera pas d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines comme je l'avais pensé. Mais ça vous avez déjà du le deviner. Comme quoi les cpge c'est vraiment aussi difficiles qu'on le dit et je n'ai que rarement du temps pour moi ou pour les coup, je posterai à intervalles irrégulières à chaque fois que j'aurai fini un chapitre.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, je réponds à tout ceux qui ont un compte et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne.

Je m'excuse d'avance si des fautes trop gênantes, immondes, flagrantes ont réussi à se glisser dans mon texte. Des mots oubliés ou des trucs du genre. Je me relis, je me relis mais on ne sait jamais.

**Disclaimer :** J.K.R owns everything...obviously

* * *

Quatre jours après, Draco se sentait devenir fou. Il était encore dans son salon à faire les cent pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas passé toutes ces journées à seulement aller et venir dans son salon en grognant et criant que Potter n'était qu'un 'gros salaud prétentieux qui se prenait pour je ne sais quoi'...en fait si, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Blaise venait l'écouter se lamenter dès qu'il finissait sa journée de travail. Et ce dimanche matin, le mulâtre était à son lieu de travail assis devant son ordinateur quand une fenêtre de conversation apparut sur son écran, il soupira de lassitude en voyant que c'était son meilleur ami. Il était vraiment chiant quand il s'y mettait, mine de rien.

Draco dit : "Blaise, tu es où ?"  
Blaise dit : "Je bosse."  
Draco dit : "Un dimanche matin ?"  
Blaise dit : "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"  
Draco dit : "Je crois que je vais appeler Potter, j'ai assez attendu je pense, non ?"  
Blaise dit : "Pitié, oui, fais-le et épargne mes pauvres oreilles de tes lamentations."  
Draco dit : "Tu es sûr ?"  
Blaise dit : "Oui! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi avec Potter, d'habitude tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle." Aucune réponse ne lui parvint pendant plusieurs minutes.  
Draco dit : "Honnêtement...Je n'en sais rien. Bon je te laisse, travaille bien!"  
Blaise dit : "Oui. Tu me gardes au courant."  
Draco dit : "Bien sûr, byebye~~"  
Blaise dit : "Draco."  
Draco dit : "Oui ?"  
Blaise dit : "Ne tombe pas amoureux."  
Draco dit : "Tu divagues mon vieux."

Draco se déconnecta d'internet et et ferma son laptop avant de se lever en soupirant. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, Blaise disait n'importe quoi. Il avait juste assez attendu, plutôt il aura le brun, le plutôt il arrêtera de penser à lui. C'est pour cela qu'il valait mieux qu'il prenne à nouveau les commandes et appelle Potter . Bien qu'il avait peur de la réponse, car il se doutait qu'il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'elle soit négative, il sera au moins fixé de cette façon. Il prit son portable et l'observa un instant, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il aurait du depuis le début insister et appeler le jeune homme brun chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et succombe, c'était normalement ce comportement là qu'il avait dès qu'on lui résistait...et ce n'était pas très souvent. Le blond n'était pas vraiment un coureur de jupon mais quand il jetait son dévolu sur quelqu'un, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise non. Son téléphone sonna quatre fois avant qu'il ne puisse enfin entendre une voix masculine.

"- Allô ?"

* * *

Harry arriva jusqu'au pas de porte, essoufflé et en sueur. Ce matin, dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, le jeune brun avait enfilé son jogging, mit ses écouteurs, tourné en boucle des chansons des Beatles puis était sorti courir un peu. Quand il ouvrit enfin la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Albus bien habillé pour sortir, les bras croisés au-dessus de son torse et une moue mi-boudeuse mi-fâchée accrochée au visage. Le brun leva un sourcil interrogatif, qu'avait-il encore fait ?

"- Tu as dit qu'on sortirait aujourd'hui!" s'exclama son enfant comme s'il venait de deviner sa pensée. Harry se mordit la lèvre, non non il n'avait pas oublié...enfin si, mais il avait surtout oublié qu'ils étaient un dimanche aujourd'hui.

"- Je n'ai pas oublié mon bébé, je vais me doucher rapidement et on sort, d'accord ?"

Le petit bout d'homme soupira d'exaspération en marmonnant quelques paroles mystérieuses dont Harry ne put déceler qu'un "père indigne" et "c'est quoi ces adultes?", il adressa un nouveau sourire désolé à son enfant avant de monter en direction de la douche.

Albus s'assit alors dans le living-room, alluma la télévision et attendit sagement le retour de son père.

Le petit brun n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement curieux, mais ce trait de caractère était tout de même présent chez lui comme chez tout jeune enfant de cet âge. Curieux de découvrir de nouvelles choses, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le cerveau des filles...mais en cet instant, il était surtout curieux de savoir qui était Draco Malfoy. Il connaissait tous les amis de son père, cela ne demandait pas une mémoire exceptionnelle, il pouvait facilement les compter sur ses dix petits doigts. Alors voir un nom qui lui était inconnu sur l'écran du smartphone de son paternel avait naturellement attisé sa curiosité.

Il n'avait pas osé répondre au début, alors que c'est ce qu'il faisait d'habitude quand Harry n'était pas près de son portable, mais ne put pas non plus monter prévenir son père pour une raison qui lui fut inconnu.

Que faire ?

Après un petit conflit qui dura le temps de quatre sonneries, Albus se mordit les lèvres et appuya sur le signe du petit téléphone vert.

"-Allô ?" Prononça-t-il de sa petite voix.

_"- Harry Potter ? Je ne me rappelais pas que ta voix était aussi fluette!"_ s'exclama une voix moqueuse de l'autre côté du téléphone. _"Je comprends pourquoi tu étais aussi retissant alors, tu as honte de ta voix c'est ça ? Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu essayeras juste de ne pas trop parler, okay ? Le langage des signes peut s'avérer être assez sexy tu sais."_

"- Heu...désolé, ce n'est pas Harry ?" Réussit enfin le jeune brun à prononcer avant que le discours de l'inconnu n'aille trop loin.

_"- Oh! Pardon, j'ai du faire un mauvais numéro."_

"- Non, c'est bien son portable mais il est sous la douche, on doit sortir après."

Si Albus avait été devant Draco, il aurait vu le blond froncer les sourcils en se demandant soudainement si Harry vivait avec quelqu'un, bien que son interlocuteur lui paraisse assez jeune de part sa voix, s'il y réfléchissait. Peut-être faisait-il du babysitting ? Il l'espérait. Il préférait largement cette proposition là que celle d'un Harry en relation libre avec un adolescent pré-pubère.

Malfoy se tut pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire enfin quand une idée lui traversa la tête. Peut-être pourrait-il voir le jeune brun en fin de compte. Il essayera d'être plus convaincant cette fois.

_"- Où est-ce que vous compter aller ?"_

"- Normalement, il m'a promis d'aller au Rainforest Cafe"

_"- D'accord. Bon je ne vous attarde pas plus longtemps. Au-revoir!"_

"- Byebye." Albus allait raccrocher quand Malfoy le stoppa.

_"- Attendez!...Hum, vous pourriez ne rien dire au sujet de mon appel à Harry?"_

"- Comme vous voudrez."

Le petit garçon raccrocha enfin et garda les yeux fixés sur ce nom. Draco Malfoy. En y réfléchissant bien, ce nom ne lui était pas aussi inconnu qu'il l'avait cru au début. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il se frappa légèrement le haut du crâne comme remettre ses idées en ordre et se souvenir. Il aurait pu directement demander à son père mais ce dernier lui demanderait pourquoi il voulait connaitre cette personne à cet instant même et il ne pourrait lui mentir. Et en même temps, il avait promis à Draco de ne rien au sujet de son appel. Une promesse aussi, c'était important. En fin de compte, le garçon décida de chercher par lui même pour concilier entre tenir sa promesse et ne pas mentir à son père.

Il posa le portable de son père à sa place et se dirigea vers la télévision pour l'éteindre, ne sachant plus où il avait posé la télécommande et ayant aussi la flemme de la chercher. Ses yeux rivèrent vers une étagère au-dessous du poste de télévision où se trouvait un nombre conséquent d'albums photos. Une intuition lui dit de chercher là et il l'écouta. Il en prit un et l'ouvrit à même le sol pour être à l'aise en le feuilletant.

Il sourit doucement en trouvant au début des photos d'une sublime femme rousse. Sa maman chérie. Il trouva une autre avec son père et sa mère qui devaient être encore au lycée. Il trouva enfin une feuille qui semblait avoir été découpé d'un livre et qui présentait de petites photos de lycéens en terminal avec leur noms au-dessous. Il aperçut son père, son oncle Ron, sa tante Hermione...aucune trace de Ginny Weasley, ce qui était normal puisqu'on lui avait dit que sa mère n'avait pas fini ses études...Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une Luna Lovegood qui le captiva pendant quelques minutes, lui trouvant un charme certain...Puis il le trouva.

Draco Malfoy.

Un visage impassible qui contrastait avec ceux souriants des autres élèves, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés à l'arrière, la peau sans l'once d'une imperfections et des yeux d'un gris qu'il pensait impossible d'être naturel. Albus le trouva sublime. Lui qui avait toujours trouvé que son père était le plus bel homme qu'il avait vu resta sans voix. Il se demanda comment il devait être maintenant, près de dix ans s'étaient passées depuis que ces photos avaient été prises.

Albus ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, il percevait les pas de Harry qui descendait les escaliers et il referma rapidement l'album photo pour le remettre ensuite à sa place avant que son père ne puisse le voir. Il se releva et lança un grand sourire à son père qui portait un jean délavé et un t-shirt près du corps. Il lui sauta dans les bras en se rendant compte que son paternel avait fait un effort pour lui et n'avait pas un enfilé un énième costume trois-pièces qui lui donnait un air strict bien que vraiment classe, cela il devait bien l'avouer.

"- On y va ?"

* * *

Un enfant. Cherchez ce mot dans un dictionnaire et vous trouverez Descendant, quelque soit l'âge, Être humain à l'âge de l'enfance. Certes, cette définition était correcte mais un enfant n'était pas que cela. Si cela ne tenait qu'à Harry, il aurait effacer toute cette définition ou n'importe quelle autre et l'aurait remplacé par un mot, un seul: Bonheur.

Chaque enfant avait un bout du bonheur enfouit en lui et il illuminait avec ce fragment la vie de tous ceux qu'il côtoyait, ses parents en premier. Et en cet instant, les lèvres de Harry étaient étirées à leur maximum, révélant ses dents supérieurs.

Il souriait en voyant son enfant bouder alors que sa coupe de glace fondait lentement et s'en mettre partout autour de lui. Le brun se contentait d'effacer les contours de la bouche d'Albus entre deux gorgés de café latté. Il aurait tout donner pour que lui n'eusse jamais à travailler et que son fils n'eusse pas à aller à l'école, ils auraient alors passer toutes leurs journées ainsi, ensemble à rire et profiter l'un de l'autre. Il aimait tellement son fils.

Harry rit à une nouvelle anecdote que venait de lui raconter l'enfant sur un de ses professeurs mais il s'arrêta soudainement en voyant une silhouette s'approcher d'eux. Une silhouette aux cheveux peroxydés qui lui était devenue bien familière ces derniers temps. Moins d'une minute après, Draco était assis à côté de lui, un sourire charmeur accroché au visage.

"- Salut Potter !"

"- Personne ne t'as invité à ma table, Malfoy." Rétorqua le plus sèchement possible le brun.

Mais le blond ne releva pas sa phrase, se contentant de faire signe au serveur pour commander un cappuccino. Albus, quant à lui, ne put détourner son regard du nouvel arrivant. Il s'était douté dès le début que ce devait être lui la personne à qui il avait parlé au téléphone plutôt. Et quand son père prononça son nom de famille, ses doutes ne firent que se confirmer. Il était devenu encore plus beau que sur la photo et le petit enfant rougit de l'épier ainsi en silence. Il baissa tout de suite les yeux quand le blond posa les siens sur lui.

"- Besoin d'arrondir tes fins de mois, Potter ?" Dit Draco d'une voix moqueuse en pointant du bout du menton le petit garçon. "Normalement, le babysitting, ça s'arrête au collège". Harry lança un regard noir à son vis-à-vis et serra fortement son poing.

"- C'est mon fils."

Le visage de Draco à cette révélation valait tout l'or du monde. Et si le brun l'avait pu, il l'aurait pris en photo et en aurait rit pendant des générations avec Ron et Hermione. Le sourire mi-séducteur mi-moqueur de Draco avait totalement disparu, laissant place à un air d'ahuri et Harry était sûr que le jeune homme aurait eut la bouche grande ouverte s'il avait été un peu moins bien éduqué. Le blond passa une ou deux minutes à regarder le grand brun puis le petit brun. Il devait avouer qu'il y avait une petite ressemblance entre les deux...Bon, une très très grande ressemblance et il se demanda comment ceci ne lui avait pas taper à l'oeil dès le début. Il avait l'impression d'être devant le Harry de leurs dernières premières années de collège.

"- Ton fils.." Répéta finalement le blond d'une voix trainante. Le trio lui avait donc mentit lors de cette soirée ? Harry avait une femme dans sa vie ainsi qu'un enfant. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Il se sentit presque honteux de l'attitude qu'il avait eut avec Potter, ce dernier avait du s'être bien moqué de lui. Il n'était pas un briseur de couple non plus alors mieux valait partir en retraite. Il allait dire au brun d'oublier sa proposition et se lever quand une question traversa son cerveau et il voulut la poser. "-Qui est sa mère ?"

"- Ginny." Souffla doucement le brun.

"- Weasley ?" Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Il ne pensait pas que leur relation durerait aussi longtemps. Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux comme pour les recoiffer alors qu'il étaient déjà impeccables."- Et elle n'est pas venue avec vous ?" Il lança un nouveau regard au petit garçon qui semblait plus absorbé par sa glace que la conversation qui se passait entre ces deux adultes. Dieu qu'il ressemblait à Harry. Etait-il donc complétement aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

"- Elle est morte il y a six ans." Draco eut l'impression de voir le brun trembler une seconde en prononçant cette phrase.

"- Oh!"

Pas de je suis terriblement désolé, pas de mes sincères condoléances, pas de j'espère que la vie n'est pas trop dur sans elle. Dans sa vie comme dans sa mort, le blond n'avait jamais porté d'attention à Ginny et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait le faire. Et d'une certaine manière, Harry apprécia ce geste. Draco était quelqu'un de sincère et franc. Il ne disait pas ce qu'il ne pensait pas. Il n'y avait jamais d'hypocrisie en lui et on savait au moins à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Pendant des années, cet homme avaient entendu des excuses tout sauf sincères de gens qui s'en foutaient totalement au sujet de sa femme et elles l'énervaient plus qu'elles ne le réconfortaient. C'était donc sans l'ombre du doute qu'il apprécia un peu Draco à cet instant et il envoya un sourire au jeune homme. Le premier sourire depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus et le blond sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ancra son regard dans celui de Potter et ce dernier ne détourna pas les yeux, le soutenant même.

"- Papa, je vais aller au toilettes." Albus ne saura jamais qu'à cet instant toute sa future vie amoureuse fut maudite par un blond car sa phrase avait rompu le contact visuel entre les deux hommes.

"- Vas-y mon petit." Albus se leva alors et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du café les laissant seuls. Draco suivit la silhouette du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complétement avant de retourner son attention vers Harry.

"- Tu as réfléchi ?"

"- Tu ne vas pas abandonner ?" Demanda le brun dans un demi sourire.

"- Jamais..." Le blond se tut pendant quelques instants, le temps déguster une gorgée de sa boisson chaude."- Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à faire le veuf déploré."

"- Ce n'est pas vrai."

"- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas refait ta vie depuis toutes ces années ? Pourquoi tu semblais t'ennuyer ferme l'autre soir alors que tout le monde s'amusait ? Pourquoi tu refuses ma proposition alors que le Potter que je connaissais était toujours prêt à passer du bon temps ?" Harry ne put que baisser la tête. Ces pourquoi, il les entendait très souvent. Mais de la part de Draco ils lui parurent encore plus vrais. Peut-être parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'une personne qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années avait pu en seulement quelques jours lui reprocher exactement les mêmes choses que ses proches.

"- J'ai un enfant à ma charge et ..."

"- C'est tout ce que tu trouves pour ta défense." L'interrompit Draco. "- Tu peux très bien t'occuper comme il le faut de ton gosse tout en ayant une vie amoureuse épanouie...ou du moins, une vie sexuelle." Ajouta le blond dans un sourire.

Après un silence qui dura pendant quelques minutes, Draco fixait simplement un Harry qui semblait en pleine réflexion comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Le jeune père finit par briser ce silence.

"- Juste une nuit et tu disparais de ma vie ?" Son ancien rival hocha de la tête.  
"- Une nuit."

Harry avait le pressentiment qu'il était entrain de faire une grosse connerie, qu'il se jetait de sa propre volonté dans la gueule du loup. Mais une seule nuit, ce n'était pas grand chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait pas de promesses, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Il y avait juste cette forte attirance physique entre eux, cette tension sexuelle qu'il commençait à ressentir de plus en plus de son côté aussi.

"- Je ne veux pas me sentir pressé. Je t'appellerai quand je me sentirai vraiment prêt, d'accord."

"- D'accord...Ne me fais juste pas trop attendre."

Les deux jeunes gens se turent et Albus revint enfin à sa place. Il bouda à nouveau en voyant que le reste de sa glace avait cette fois complétement fondu et demanda à son père s'il pouvait en commander une autre et ce dernier accepta. Le même manège recommença. Le silence régnait entre les trois, Albus mangeait, Harry lui essuyait tendrement le menton ou les lèvres de temps à autre et Draco ne faisait que les regarder.

"- Dis moi Potter, il s'appelle comment ton gosse ?" Albus devança son père qui allait répondre.

"- Albus Severus Potter!" S'exclama l'enfant tout fier de lui. Le blond le regarda un moment, les yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire.

"- Non, je veux ton vrai prénom petit, pas le pseudo que tu mets dans ton mmorpg heroic-fantasy favori." Cependant, le blond s'arrêta de rire en voyant les visages sérieux des deux bruns. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu des points de charme auprés du grand comme du petit. "- Potter, tu as donné à ton fils le prénom de notre ancien directeur et notre professeur de chimie ?"

"- Ce sont deux hommes qui ont beaucoup compté pour moi."

"- Eh ben, je ne te savais pas aussi lèche-bottes. Tu es entrain de battre Hermione je-sais-tout Granger." Se moqua le blond, récoltant du coup un regard meurtrier de son vis-à-vis.

"- Moi, je l'aime bien mon prénom." Déclara le garçon en retournant avec douceur sa cuillère dans son sorbet au citron.

"- Tant mieux pour toi alors." Répondit Malfoy en souriant doucement cette fois au garçon, ce dernier baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement trouvant cet homme encore plus magnifique quand il souriait de cette façon sincère.

Après cela, une ambiance plus légère et amusante prit place entre les trois personnes. Draco et Harry se remémoraient quelques souvenirs de lycée qui les avaient mis en colère ce temps là mais qui les faisaient rire aujourd'hui, le blond partageait quelques anecdotes avec Albus sur son père le faisant rire à son tour sous le regard boudeur du brun qui ne tardait pas à raconter toute histoires embarrassantes sur le blond. C'était fou tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun, et le plus surprenant encore était le fait de découvrir que c'étaient des souvenirs particulièrement agréables à ressasser.

"-...Et la fois où tu as été surpris entrain d'embrasser Luna Lovegood avec la langue...on était tout juste en cinquième. Franchement, tu nous as tous traumatisé Potter." Continua le blond en riant. Il baissa sa tête en direction d'Albus."- Ton père est vraiment un mauvais exemple à suivre, Severus. Un vrai débauché, c'est moi qui te le dis." Malfoy semblait préférer appeler l'enfant de Harry par son deuxième prénom ce qui sembla assez naturel au brun. Le blond n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié leur ancien directeur d'école, contrairement à leur professeur, Severus Snape, qu'il idolâtrait presque. Albus rit à son tour mais d'un rire moins bruyant que son aîné ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son père.

Draco allait entamer une nouvelle histoire quand son portable vibra, il fronça les sourcils et discuta pendant quelques secondes avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher. Il regarda Harry, un air contrarié peint sur son visage.

"- Je dois y aller."

"- Déjà ?" s'exclama l'enfant, en le fixant tristement de ses grands yeux verts.

"- Travail de dernière minute." Répondit le blond. Le petit garçon fit une moue tout en faisant un petit signe d'au-revoir de sa main. Draco lui sourit affectueusement avant de se lever. "- A bientôt Potter." Le brun hocha de la tête, quand son ancien rival le contourna pour sortir, il eut un frisson le long de l'échine: Draco avait profité de la promiscuité pour passer ses doigts fins sur le bas du cou du jeune homme en une caresse furtive avant de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était. Harry tourna légèrement la tête à droite pour suivre du regard l'homme aux cheveux peroxydés qui se diriger vers la sortie. De là où il était assis, le brun pouvait aisemment le voir rejoindre sa voiture.

"- Je l'aime bien. C'est lui qui va remplacer maman ?" Demanda timidement Albus qui avait finalement réussi à terminer sa glace sans qu'elle fonde complétement.

"- Peut-être..." Répondit rêveusement Harry fixant toujours le beau blond s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et démarrer.

"- Vraiment ?" S'écria joyeusement le garçon. Ce petit cri eut pour effet de tirer le brun de sa rêverie qui traitresse en se rendant compte de cette réponse dite si spontanément.

"- Bien sûr que non mon bébé. Personne ne pourra remplacer ta maman." Dit le brun précipitamment, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il eut pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à cette hypothèse.

Personne ne pouvait remplacer sa Ginny. Personne. Pas même Draco avec son physique à se damner. Il ne lui demandait qu'une histoire d'une nuit après tout, cela était bien clair.

Homme contre Femme. Blond contre Roux. Gris contre Noisette. Vie contre Mort.

* * *

A bientôt...


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les gens,

Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction, ça prend peu à peu forme.

Merci à toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir. J'espère n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne.

Désolé s'il reste encore des fautes à crever l'œil ou des mots oubliés, même si je me relis plusieurs fois.

**Disclaimer** : J.K.R owns everything.

* * *

Draco se posta devant la porte d'entrée et souffla un bon coup. Pourquoi donc, maintenant qu'il était là, se sentait-il aussi nerveux ? Le doute était entrain de prendre place à l'intérieur de lui. Harry lui avait semblé plutôt hésitant quand il l'avait appelé plutôt. Mais il avait fait son choix et il était là. Pourtant si le brun se rétractait au dernier moment, il respecterait sa décision, ce sera comme ça, il n'y pourrait rien de toute façon. Il n'allait pas le forcer, ce n'était assurément pas par la force qu'il voulait l'avoir mais bien de son plein gré.

Il leva sa main et toqua élégamment à la porte à l'aide du dos de ses doigts. Dix huit secondes, pas une de plus, c'est tout ce qu'il dut attendre avant que le beau visage de Harry ne lui apparaisse. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et aplatis sur son crâne signe qu'il venait de sortir de la douche il n'y avait pas très longtemps. Il portait un jean moulant et un haut vert près du corps. Ce n'était peut-être pas perceptible pour quiconque, mais Draco pouvait dire que le brun avait un peu essayé de se faire beau pour lui. Il ne s'était pas contenté de rester en pyjama et n'avait pas enfilé un de ses costards. Il vit le jeune homme passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

"- Hum...Salut." Prononça le brun d'une voix hésitante.  
"- Salut."

Harry se décala du pas de la porte, laissant Draco entrer avant de la refermer derrière eux. Le blond déposa sa veste en jean sur le porte-manteau du vestibule et alla jusqu'au living room où le jeune éphèbe l'invita à s'assoir.

"- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"  
"- Du Whiskey si tu as." Harry se contenta de hocher de la tête et se diriger vers le mini-bar où il prit une bouteille à moitié pleine dont il versa le contenu dans deux verres. Il s'assit ensuite près de Malfoy qui le remercia quand il lui tendit son verre.

"- Ce n'est pas dangereux d'avoir un mini-bar avec un enfant dans la maison ?" Demanda le blond.

"- Pas vraiment, je lui ai fait croire que ces bouteilles sont surtout pour le décor et que le liquide s'y trouvant est indigeste. Ron m'a même aidé en prétextant avoir subitement eut horriblement mal au ventre après en avoir bu un jour. Depuis Albus n'ose même pas s'en approcher à moins d'un mètre." Avoua Harry dans un sourire tendre en pensant à l'innocence de son enfant. "- Je trouverai une autre solution quand il aura quatorze ans et qu'il ne sera plus aussi crédule."

"- Tu en as de ces idées. D'ailleurs en parlant de ton gosse, il est où ?"

"- Chez ses grand-parents. Je le voyais mal rester à la maison alors que...nous deux...on va...enfin...tu vois ?" Bredouilla le brun faisant esquisser à Draco ce sourire mi amusé mi moqueur dont il semblait avoir le secret.

"- Je vois parfaitement, oui." Il but une gorgée de sa boisson.

"- Sinon, comment s'est passé ta journée ?"

"- Normale, j'ai travaillé la matinée et puis j'ai passé un peu de temps avec Blaise. Ensuite j'ai reçu ton appel et j'ai laissé mon ami en plan en lui expliquant tout simplement que je m'en allais tirer, ce qui serait surement, un des meilleurs coups de ma vie." Répondit le blond d'un ton léger.

C'était clair, net et précis. Il n'était qu'un simple coup d'un soir pour Draco, peut-être ne se reverraient-ils jamais après ça. Tant mieux dans un certain sens, sa priorité devait être Albus et personne d'autre, il avait déjà connu l'amour une fois et c'était bien suffisant pour toute une vie, se dit-il tout simplement.

Draco lui retourna la question et ils continuèrent d'échanger un flot de banalité qui commençait à les rendre un peu plus nerveux. Le blond pensa qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais s'ils continuaient ainsi. Chacun savait parfaitement bien ce pour quoi l'autre était là. Le jeune homme soupira alors qu'il s'approchait du jeune père, sa cuisse touchant finalement la sienne. Harry reposa son verre et tourna son visage vers lui, le contact se fit. Le brun ne savait pas si c'était lui qui approchait ses lèvres de celles de Malfoy ou si c'était l'inverse, mais le plus important était qu'elles se rapprochaient.

Le premier baiser fut chaste, juste une légère pression mais elle fut suffisante pour faire étinceler une flamme au fond de chacun d'eux. Le brun faufila ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco, approfondissant le baiser, tandis que ce dernier gardait son équilibre en posant une main sur la cuisse de l'éphèbe qui dévia, sans faire exprès, vers son entre-jambe lui faisant lâcher un hoquet durant le baiser ce qui eut pour don de le stopper. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux et reprirent instantanément le baiser avec encore plus de force et de volonté.

Malfoy semblait tout de même ne pas trop trouver le canapé à son goût et lui préférer la moquette, puisqu'il les avait fait basculer au sol. Harry geignit un peu mais le son fut aspirer dans un nouveau baiser qui lui fit oublier ce détail. Le brun se retrouva allongé sur le dos sur la moquette alors que son compagnon était assis à cheval au-dessus de lui, les fesses posées sur son érection qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Il passa sa main sous le t-shirt vert et toucha légèrement les abdos, le ventre était plat mais plus aussi musclé qu'au temps où ils étaient encore au lycée, quand Harry et lui faisaient partis de deux des quatre équipes adverses de basketball du lycée.

Il souleva le haut et le brun leva ses bras pour l'aider à le lui enlever. Draco dévora des yeux le torse légèrement bronzé qui s'offrait à lui, faisant frémir Harry quand il le vit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Gêné par ce regard insistant, Potter baissa les yeux et se concentra sur un certain point invisible, ses deux mains négligemment posés sur son torse, comme pour se cacher. Le blond s'attaquait déjà aux boutons de son pantalon qu'il enleva en à peine quelques secondes, se levant légèrement pour le faire descendre le long des jambes fuselées et le laisser atterrir une dizaine de centimètres plus loin.

"- C'est pour de vrai, hein ?" demanda le blond soudainement, tandis qu'il s'approchait pour un nouveau baiser. Son vis-à-vis hocha positivement de la tête et ses lèvres pleines furent capturées par d'autres, plus fines. "- Je ne te laisserai pas te défiler."

"- Je ne comptais pas le faire." affirma Potter en souriant après le baiser. Draco lui sourit à son tour avant de saisir d'une main les deux poignets de son ami pour le reposer doucement au-dessus de sa tête. Son autre main se faufilait déjà sous le boxer du brun, touchant son sexe pour la première fois, Harry gémit quand le blond resserra sa prise avant de caresser le membre. Mais il arrêta tout à coup son geste, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose. Potter le regarda, son sourcil droit levé, demandant si quelque chose clochait.

"- Attends-moi une minute, j'ai oublié les préservatifs dans la boite-à-gants de ma voiture." Il se leva tout de suite après mais fut très rapidement stoppé par la main de Harry qui avait agrippé son pantalon. Il baissa son regard en sa direction et le vit rougir légèrement.

"- Heu...tu n'as qu'à prendre la boite qui se trouve derrière le mini-bar."

Draco le regarda, un tantinet surpris, mais s'avança tout de même jusqu'à l'endroit désiré. Il y trouva la boite qui était en bois, il l'ouvrit et y découvrit une vingtaine de préservatifs et une bouteille de lubrifiant presque pleine...presque. Elle semblait avoir été utilisée deux ou trois fois, surement pas plus. Harry avait du avoir une charmante compagnie dernièrement, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit mais il s'en sentit un peu jaloux. Rien qu'un tout petit peu, vraiment. Et il préféra affilier ce sentiment à de l'énervement contre Potter qui s'était montré assez farouche avec lui alors qu'il couchait déjà avec quelqu'un qu'à de la vrai jalousie. Cela ne pouvait être que ça.

Soudain, comme pour venir mettre un terme à ses questionnement qui lui la voix de Harry s'éleva, le ton était un peu gêné.

"- Je les ai acheté le lendemain de ta proposition." avoua le brun. Draco sentit alors deux bras l'encercler fortement par derrière et un torse s'appuyer contre son dos. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, la laissant se poser sur l'épaule de son ancien rival, son cou fut alors entièrement découverte et Potter y posa ses lèvres, le grignotant tendrement. "- Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais te dire oui et...honnêtement, je ne pensais pas le faire. C'était juste au cas où." Et heureusement qu'il l'avait fait, n'est-ce pas ?

"- Et le lubrifiant ?" s'enquit le blond. Harry arrêta de lui embrasser le cou, et Draco sut sans vraiment devoir le regarder qu'il rougissait encore plus.

"- Je...hum...Je ne faisais que le tester, tu sais." balbutia l'éphèbe. "- Tout seul...Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais l'impression d'être redevenu puceau."

"- Et s'était comment ?" demanda le jeune homme, le ton moqueur.

"- Ghooo tais-toi, c'est assez gênant comme ça." Draco n'y répondit pas, se contentant de rire. Les mains de Harry déboutonnèrent la chemise grise, laissant le torse à l'air, avant de passer au pantalon. Le blond voulut l'aider en enlevant sa chemise mais le jeune papa l'arrêta. "- Non, garde-là. C'est sexy..." Il finit par sourire et obéir.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes après entièrement nus, Draco ayant tout de même gardé sa chemise ouverte sur lui. Leur langue semblaient ne plus jamais vouloir se séparer et leurs mains étaient collés à la peau de l'autre. Harry se mordit fortement les lèvres quand le blond finit par le pénétrer d'un coup sec après l'avoir longuement préparer et gémit ensuite de plaisir tandis que les va et vient de Draco se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant complétement aller.

* * *

Harry ouvrit tout à coup les yeux alors qu'il se redressait de son lit. Il avait le souffle coupé et eut du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve comme nombre de ceux qu'il faisait dernièrement, depuis ses retrouvailles avec Malfoy. Entre tous, celui-là avait eut l'air horriblement vrai. Il sentait encore les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, sa langue sur sa peau, son sexe au fond de lui, allant et venant en lui. Ses gémissements qu'il essayait de contenir et ceux, ô combien érotiques, du blond.

Peut-être était-ce du au fait que lui et Malfoy en étaient venus à s'apprécier un peu plus. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois après celle, hasardeuse, au restaurant-glacier où il avait emmené son fils. Le blond s'était montré à chaque fois agréable et attentif, et selon son souhait, ne lui avait plus jamais reparlé de cette proposition ou fait de sous-entendus salaces. Attendant sagement que Harry lui donne le feu vert. Il avait été respectueux envers lui et bien que le brun avait su parfaitement que ce n'était que dans le but d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, il avait malgré tout apprécié ces gestes.

Alors peut-être était-ce vraiment pour ces raisons que ce rêve lui semblait aussi authentique. Il revit à nouveau en flashs, le premier orgasme qu'il avait eu. Il se revoyait enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Draco et ses jambes autour de sa taille alors que ce dernier le soulevait délicatement pour le mener jusqu'à sa chambre. Chambre où ils reprirent leur ébat dés que leurs corps avaient atterrit sur le lit. Il avait commencé à se sentir plus à l'aise et ne contenait plus ses gémissements, et criait de plaisir à chaque que le blond touchait sa prostate ce qui semblait satisfaire Draco.

Harry balança sa tête de droite à gauche, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout cela, il sentait déjà son sexe vouloir revenir petit à petit à la vie. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre une douche froide. Il sourit à cette pensée, dans son rêve Draco l'avait réveillé d'un baiser très tôt le matin, lui conseillant de se rendormir après l'avoir remercier pour cette très belle nuit et lui avoir demander la permission d'utiliser sa cabine de douche. Le brun se décida finalement à se lever mais il laissa subitement son geste en suspend alors qu'il ouvrait grand les yeux.

Il savait enfin pourquoi tout cela lui semblait aussi réel. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était bel et bien arrivé hier.

L'affreuse douleur qu'il ressentit au bas du dos en voulant se lever n'en était que la plus grande preuve.

Putain de Draco Malfoy, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Pensa le brun en grimaçant.

Il se souvenait maintenant avoir bu deux ou trois petits verres de cognac pour se donner du courage avant d'appeler Draco. Pas assez pour se saouler, mais cela avait suffit pour rendre ses souvenirs légèrement flous ce qui leurs avaient donné cette impression de simple rêveries.

Il soupira et se leva pour de bon cette fois, essayant de ne plus trop faire attention à la douleur; il n'avait plus couché avec un homme depuis ses années du lycée, c'était compréhensible. Il se rendit jusqu'à la douche, se savonna le corps et put contempler les dizaines de suçons qui rougissaient sa peau. Il avait beau n'avoir été qu'un coup d'un soir, Malfoy s'était quand même montré possessif envers lui. Il sourit distraitement alors qu'il posait sur ses cheveux un peu de son shampoing au beurre de karité. Cela avait été une superbe soirée malgré tout. Il s'était senti choyé, protégé...voire même aimé, le blond avait sut être doux quand il le fallait, le caressant tendrement, lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il était beau, sublime pendant l'orgasme, chaud, qu'il avait envie de rester en lui à jamais. Assurément, ça lui avait permit de regagner en confiance en soi.

Il se rinça les cheveux tandis que son sourire disparaissait petit à petit. Il constatait tout simplement qu'il aurait lui aussi voulu que cela dure à jamais, pour de vrai. Draco s'était comporté comme un réel amant et non en tant que simple aventure.

Il avait apprécié cela et il en voulait plus.

Il serra fortement les poings, sentant ses ongles pourtant courts pénétrer sa peau à cause de la pression. De temps à autres, il percevait une goutte salée glisser sur ses lèvres parmi d'autres sans gout. Il pleurait. Draco avait eut ce qu'il voulait, il ne l'appellerait plus, ils ne se verraient plus, il n'y aura plus aucun lien entre eux. Et lui, le pauvre Harry Potter, était entrain de refaire la même erreur qu'avec Ginny. Il était entrain de tomber amoureux. Il n'était pas aussi fort ni aussi dur qu'on pouvait le croire. Il tombait facilement amoureux, il n'y avait besoin que de tendresse et d'affection pour qu'il s'attache énormément à la personne.

Au collège, quand il avait su que Ginny était amoureuse de lui, il s'était mis à l'observer. Il l'avait trouvé jolie mais sans plus. Puis quand ils se mirent à parler plus souvent, il avait apprécié le fait qu'elle l'appelle de temps à autre le soir pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, qu'elle soit attentive à lui, qu'elle vienne l'encourager pendant ses matchs de basket-ball, qu'elle lui apporte un déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé elle-même.

Harry n'avait jamais reçut beaucoup d'amour quand il était plus jeune...ou plutôt il n'en avait jamais reçut du tout. Alors le moindre excès de tendresse, le faisait s'attacher d'une façon effrayante. Aujourd'hui, il s'en rendait un peu mieux compte. Draco avait été attentionné envers lui et il n'y avait guère porté d'importance. Mais maintenant qu'il se disait que tout cela était fini, il réalisa combien il commençait à compter pour lui. Ce serait surement trop tôt que de dire qu'il était follement amoureux de lui et qu'il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans le blond, mais il était arrivé à un stade où il avait besoin que Malfoy reste dans son entourage.

Deux mois. C'était le temps que ça avait pris à Harry pour accpeter la proposition du blond, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi patient, mais Ron avait eut raison, le Malfoy était plus têtu que patient et quand il voulait quelque chose, il finissait par l'avoir peut-importe le temps que ça prendrait. Les deux premières semaines avaient plus été de l'ignorance de la part de Harry mais ensuite leur relation c'était lentement amélioré au cours de ce laps de temps.

Draco avait changé, c'était le premier constat qu'avait pu faire le brun. Pas totalement certes, il y avait certain traits qui ne changeait pas. Mais il était moins méprisant, mesquin, mauvais. C'était normal, il avait murit. C'était un adulte mature, plus un adolescent qui croyait avoir le monde à ses pieds juste parce que ses parents étaient l'une des plus grandes richesses britanniques. Il était moins superficiel et se montrait beaucoup plus honnete dans ses paroles, ses gestes et sa façon d'être. Harry ne pouvait qu'avouer que le Draco qu'il découvrait était vraiment à son gout.

Le jeune homme finit par soupirer en sortant de la douche, dans quel pétrin s'était-il bien mis ?

* * *

Harry se trouvait présentement devant la porte de la maison de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'avait pas voulu les déranger, surtout qu'on était un dimanche et que c'était un des rares jours où les jeunes mariés pouvaient vraiment profiter l'un de l'autre, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Comment faire autrement ? Il avait besoin de conseils et il n'avait que ces deux là dans sa vie. Ça coulait de source qu'il ne pouvait se diriger que vers eux au moindre problème qui surpassait ses compétences. Et c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Il ne les avait même pas prévenu, dans sa hâte de sortir de chez lui, le brun n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre son téléphone portable. Il soupira et toqua, espérant qu'ils ne lui en veulent pas trop. A peine quelques secondes et le mignon visage de sa chère Hermione apparut devant ses yeux. Elle eut un grand et sincère sourire à sa vue, peut-être qu'il ne les dérangerait pas en fin de compte, et lui sauta dessus, entourant ses fins bras autour de son.

"- Bonjour Harry! Cela fait des semaines que je ne t'ai plus vu. Comment vas-tu ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, semblant vraiment heureuse de le voir. Elle desserra son étreinte et lui fit signe d'entrer avant de crier à son mari de descendre.

Potter se rendit alors compte que cela faisait pas de temps qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec ses deux amis. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Hermione c'était lors de la soirée où elle avait fêté ses un an de mariage, et pour Ron c'était le jour où il l'avait invité au restaurant. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, certes, mais cette fois dépassait toute les autres. Il se rendit compte que durant ces derniers temps, ses rares journées libres qu'ils passaient normalement avec eux, avaient été soit dédiées à rencontrer Draco ou alors à réfléchir s'il devait ou non coucher avec lui. Mais maintenant c'était fait et il aura tout le temps devant lui. Le blond avait prit beaucoup trop d'importance.

Hermione s'était tourné vers son ami en voyant que ce dernier ne lui répondait toujours pas, elle le trouva perdu dans ses pensées. En s'arretant sur son visage, elle cru percevoir un leger éclair de tristesse qui disparut rapidement mais le brun semblait toujours aussi perdu. La jeune femme le prit par la main et le traina jusqu'au canapé, prenant place à côté de lui.

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Tu as une toute petite mine ?" le questionna-t-elle, essayant d'être la plus douce possible, ses deux mains serraient celle du jeune père."Il est arrivé quelque chose à Albus ?" Son ton était devenu quelque peu affolé.

"- Non, Albus va très bien." A la fin de ses mots, il sentit une autre présence à ses côtés, il tourna le regard et se retrouva devant le visage inquiet de Ron. Il ne portait qu'un débardeur et un haut de pyjama, il devait s'être levé il n'y a pas très brun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. "C'est fait."

"- Pardon ?" fit Hermione, un sourcil levé.

"- J'ai couché avec Malfoy, hier."

Ron afficha un énorme sourire ayant l'air de le féliciter fortement de cet acte, mais Hermione resta de marbre voire même désapprobatrice.

"- Et c'était un aussi bon coup qu'on dit ?" demanda le rouquin et Harry se contenta de hocher positivement de la tête. Oui cela avait était bon, trop bon même au vue de l'effet que ça lui avait fait.

"-Roooon!" Renchérit la brune en lui envoyant un regard fatigué. Elle avait appris la proposition de Draco par le biais de son mari et n'avait été aussi joyeuse que lui à cette perspective. Elle avait eut peur pour Harry qui s'attachait beaucoup trop rapidement quoi qu'il puisse en dire." Ron m'a raconté. Tu regrettes ? Est-ce que Draco t'a dit quelque chose après ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il a toujours été un connard. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu commences à lui reparler, il n'émane jamais rien de bien de lui...Bordel! Répond nous Harry, tu me fais peur à avoir l'air aussi perdu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?!" Finit-elle par s'écrier devant le mutisme de son ami.

"- Je crois que je me suis un peu trop attaché à lui." murmura-t-il à voix basse, fixant un point invisible devant lui. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Ron lui prit le visage entre les mains et afficha une moue désolée en voyant que son ami empêchait tant bien que mal de stopper les larmes qui risquaient de couler à n'importe quel moment. Harry aborda une sorte de grimace alors qu'il se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, s'empêchant de sangloter. Il posa finalement sa tête sur le torse du rouquin et il sentit quelque secondes après la jeune femme posait la sienne sur son épaule alors que son bras entourait sa taille en signe de réconfort. Il avait bien de venir les voir, ils arrivaient à le faire sentir mieux sans avoir besoin qu'échanger un seul mot, juste par des gestes. Il se sentait bien ainsi, au milieu de ses deux meilleurs amis, percevant toute l'affection qu'ils ressentait pour lui.

"- Mon pauvre Harry." s'exclama alors tendrement Ron en lui caressant les cheveux. "Je n'aurais pas du t'encourager à continuer de le voir...Hermione me l'avait bien dit, ce n'est qu'un connard."

"- Non!" fit le jeune homme en hochant la tête énergiquement de droite à gauche, son nez collé au torse de son ami." Il a toujours été clair avec, il ne voulait que du sexe et ne m'a jamais fait croire à un quelconque sentiment de sa part...C'est moi qui n'ai pas respecté les règles du jeu et qui a commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour lui...Mais il a tellement changé, il est tellement plus mature qu'avant. On pleins de trucs en commun, j'arrive à parler avec lui librement, ce dont je ne suis normalement capable qu'avec vous. Et puis hier, je n'ai pas eut l'impression que c'était une simple baise rapidement. Il a été tendre, m'a aimé avec douceur. Je ne me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité...même pas avec Ginny...Désolé Ron." finit-il par dire d'une voix désolé.

"- Est-ce que tu lui as avoué ce que tu ressens pour lui ?" Un hochement négatif de la tête répondit à la question de Hermione. " Tu devrais le lui dire, on ne sait jamais." elle reçut un simple nouvel hochement négatif à sa proposition. La jeune femme soupira en passant délicatement sa main sur le bras de son ami. " Tu as peur du rejet, n'est-ce pas ? Tu préfères garder tout cela pour toi alors qu'il est possible que Malfoy ressente aussi autre chose qu'une attirance physique pour toi ?"

"- Comme il est possible que ce ne soit que physique." continua Harry, cette fois sa voix tremblait signifiant bien qu'il avait commencé à pleurer. Ron le repoussa gentiment pour que son visage soit face au sien et il fut surpris d'y trouver un regard dur, montrant parfaitement que le roux n'était absolument pas d'accord avec son ami.

"- Et alors ? Il est attiré par ton corps, use de cet atout. Toi même tu n'avais été attiré que par la beauté de Malfoy, ce n'est qu'après que cette attirance s'est développé en un sentiment plus fort. Qui te dis qu'il ne s'est pas passé la même chose chez lui ? Tout amour commence de cette façon, quoi qu'on en dise sur la beauté intérieur, tu regardes d'abord si la personne est physiquement à ton goût et ce n'est qu'après que tu essaies d'approfondir les choses...Arrête de te comporter comme un lâche et choisir toujours la voix de la facilité. Au début tu prenais Ginny comme excuse, maintenant celle d'être rejeté, qu'est-ce que ce sera après. Combien même il te rejettera, tu ne vas pas en mourir. Appelle le à nouveau, séduit le par ton corps, ensuite par ton esprit et tu n'auras qu'à voir ce que ça va donner." Ron se tut enfin afin de reprendre son souffle, ayant fait sa tirade d'un coup. Son regard se radoucit alors qu'il embrassait Harry sur la joue. "-Hermione et moi t'aimons beaucoup et surtout nous voulons te voir heureux. S'il n'y a qu'une infime possibilité pour que tu vives une belle histoire avec Malfoy, saisie-là. N'oublie pas, tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à y gagner."

Harry sécha ses larmes et essaya de sourire,cela ressembla plus à une grimace mais ses amis s'en contentèrent.

"- Je l'appellerai demain." finit par dire le brun après de courtes minutes de réflexion. Ses deux amis lui sourirent, approuvant sa décision.

* * *

Harry suivait d'un regard distrait un jeune couple assis dans une table plus loin, ils semblaient se disputer au vue de la femme qui avait les sourcils froncés et l'homme qui semblait s'expliquer en faisant de grand gestes avec ses mains. Peut-être la trompait-il ? Ou bien voulait-il qu'ils aient enfin un bébé, preuve de leur amour ? Lui n'avait pas eut ce problème, Albus lui était tombé du ciel sans même qu'il eut son mot à dire/

Harry suivait d'un regard distrait un jeune couple assis dans une table plus loin, ils semblaient se disputer au vue de la femme qui avait les sourcils froncés et l'homme qui semblait s'expliquer en faisant de grand gestes avec ses mains. Peut-être la trompait-il ? Ou bien voulait-il qu'ils aient enfin un bébé, preuve de leur amour ? Lui n'avait pas eut ce problème, Albus lui était tombé du ciel sans même qu'il eut son mot à dire. Et il ne le regrettera jamais. Il remerciait chaque jour que Dieu fait d'avoir mit ce petit trésor dans ses bras. Que serait-il advenu de lui sans son enfant ? Il ne put prolonger ses réflexions existentielles plus loin car une voix suave le sortit de ses pensées.

"- J'espère que tu ne m'as quand même pas inviter ici pour que je fixe pendant que tu fixes les autres clients." s'exclama Draco de son petit ton moqueur. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un demi-sourie tandis que l'un de ses sourcils était légèrement relevé. Cela semblait être une sorte de tique chez lui de relever son sourcil gauche, il l'affublait ce geste à presque chaque expression de son visage. Harry ne pouvait que le trouver beau alors qu'il portait cette chemise grise à manches courtes qui rappeler la couleur de ses yeux.

"- Tu as raison." se contenta de répondre le brun alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de son cappuccino.

"- D'ailleurs j'ai été très surpris quand tu m'as téléphoné, je ne pensais pas qu'on allait garder contact." Draco aurait voulu continuer en disant qu'il avait eut envie l'appeler le lendemain même de leur nuit passé ensemble mais qu'il ne savait pas quel prétexte donner pour justifier cet appel, mais il s'en ravisa. Il avait été convenu qu'ils se ne verraient plus après avoir couché ensemble...Enfin non, là il mentait clairement. C'était plus tôt comment il envisageait que le choses se finiraient, mais rien d'officiel n'avait été dit. Mais il n'avait tout de même pas pu appeler Harry. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Qu'il avait l'impression de voir encore ses yeux verts se voiler par le désir ? Qu'il entendait encore les gémissements du brun au fond de sa tête ? Qu'il avait ressenti tellement de sincérité lors de leur ébat, qu'il aurait bien envie qu'ils essayent ?

"- J'aurais bien envie qu'on essaye." Merde. Ne lui dites pas qu'il venait de dire sa dernière pensée à voix haute ? Putain Harry allait surement le regarder perplexe avant d'éclater de rire...Un instant, il était tout de même sûr de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche, et sa voix n'était définitivement pas aussi grave. Il osa relever les yeux en direction du brun, pour voir que celui-ci avait les joues légèrement rosies alors que son regard était fixé sur le côté ?

"- Hein ?" s'exclama Draco, incrédule.

"- Ne rend pas les choses plus pénibles Draco...tu m'as parfaitement entendu." Harry se mordit la lèvre alors que sa main passait nerveusement dans ses cheveux, serrant une touffe brune fortement avant de la relâcher quelques secondes après. Le blond ne bougeait toujours pas.

"- Quand tu dis qu'on essaye...tu sous-entends qu'on soit ensemble, comme un couple ?" un très petit hochement de tête lui répondit.

"- Tu n'as personne dans ta vie et tu n'es pas amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?" lui-demanda Harry.

"- En effet."

"- Physiquement, on se plait, non ?"

"- En effet."

"- Et j'ai l'impression que sexuellement parlant, le feeling est bien passé."

"- En effet."

"- Alors on pourrait essayer de sortir ensemble dans ce cas."

"- En effet."

"- Putain, ta bande sonore est rayée ou quoi ? Tu me perturbes à répéter ces deux putains de mots ?" s'écria finalement le brun.

"- En effet." répondit à nouveau Draco en souriant largement. Oh le salaud, il le faisait exprès. Il savait combien cela lui coutait de faire toutes ces déclarations et Malfoy trouvait encore le moyen de l'énerver juste pour se moquer de lui. Comment diable était-il entrain de tomber amoureux de cet être? Harry aborda une petite moue, gonflant ses joues pour montrer qu'il n'appréciait pas l'humour de Draco. Cette expression le rendait soudainement beaucoup plus jeune.

"- Ça ne te coutera rien et tu pourras me baiser autant de fois que tu le veux, si tu as toujours envie de moi." Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il disait ça. Ron lui avait certes dis de mettre en avant tous ces atouts, mais là ça faisait un peu trainée à son humble avis. "- Et si tu me réponds encore "en effet", je ne donne pas cher de ta peau."

"- J'ai toujours envie de toi, j'ai envie qu'on essaye tous les deux et on verra où ça nous mènera."

"- Hein ?" exclame Harry ébahit, les yeux ouverts à leur maximum, ce serait aussi facile que cela ?

"- On inverse les rôles là ?" se moqua à nouveau le blond."- Je vais te faire une confidence à mon tour mais vaut mieux que tu l'oublies tout de suite, dans les cas je n'avouerai jamais te l'avoir dit. Quand je t'ai embrassé avant de partir ce matin-là, j'avais cent fois plus envie de rester allongé, entouré par ta chaleur. Je voulais t'appeler tout de suite après, mais je n'avais pas le courage nécessaire. La lâcheté est une de mes plus grandes vertus après tout, tu le sais bien. Je suis grande gueule mais tellement lâche, contrairement à toi. Et quand tu m'as téléphone, j'ai été tellement heureux mais je n'osais rien espéré, penser que tu me ferais à ton tour une proposition était inimaginable" Finissant sa tirade, le blond se retrouva devant le visage émue de Harry qui lui souriait doucement, une certaine fragilité émanait de lui en cet instant. Est-ce qu'il avait eut tant d'espoir concernant leur relation ? "- Pitié! Enlève-moi ce sourire niais et fait comme si je n'avais rien dis, okay ?"

* * *

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic, il est assez court je sais mais celui que je suis entrain d'écrire maintenant sera plus long. Comme toujours, désolée s'il reste des fautes même si j'essaie de souvent me relire.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

**Disclaimer :** J.K.R owns everything

* * *

"- Oh bonjour Draco!" S'écria l'éternelle petite voix enjouée alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée faisant apparaitre le bel homme blond qui lui souriait doucement.

"- Albus, combien de fois dois-je te répéter de ne pas ouvrir la porte avant de savoir qui sonne. Ça pourrait être dangereux, on ne sait jamais ce qui..." Gronda Harry, dont le ton semblait désapprouver le comportement de son fils alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'entrée lui aussi. Albus ne sut jamais la fin de la phrase de son père car ce dernier s'était tût en voyant la personne qui avait sonné à leur porte si tôt le matin. Il fixa Draco Malfoy pendant un long moment, cela faisait quasiment une semaine qu'il ne l'avait plus vu...depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui pour être plus précis. Le blond avait du se rendre d'urgence en Suisse pour régler quelques soucis bancaire là-bas, ce qui ne leur avait pas donné l'occasion de se rencontrer. Malfoy l'avait juste appelé deux fois pour prendre de ses nouvelles." Salut Draco!" Finit-il par dire en souriant légèrement, surpris de sentir une petite boule de bonheur se créer au fond de lui à la vu du jeune homme."- Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?"

"- Oui merci. Tu as passé une bonne semaine, Harry ?"

Le brun hocha simplement de la tête d'un geste affirmatif, ça lui faisait toujours bizarre d'entendre le blond l'appeler par son prénom et avoir ce ton doux quand il lui parlait. C'était bizarre, certes, mais pas désagréable du tout.

"- Bon, tu me laisses passer ou je dois rester à poireauter comme un con ici ?" finit par demander Draco alors que son sourcil se levait et qu'il abordait un air las.

Tout compte, il n'avait pas toujours ce ton doux pensa Harry.

"- Bien sûr. Fais comme chez toi." Le brun se décala pour laisser son petit-ami entrer tandis qu'il entendit ce dernier murmurer un "je vais m'gêner" en fermant la porte. Le jeune papa s'avança de quelques mètres avant de se tourner brutalement manquant de faire tomber son fils qui le suivait de très près. Il avait l'impression d'entendre le bruit d'un roulement. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit un Draco trainant derrière lui une énorme valise rouge. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. "Je te manquais tellement que tu es venu aussitôt que l'avion a atterri ?" fit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur et amusé qu'il regretta presque aussitôt.

"- Ne sois pas idiot Harry!" Le brun perçut un ton chez Draco qui lui rappelait leurs jeunes années. Ce petit ton désespéré quand Draco ne savait plus quoi faire devant "l'idiotie" de celui qui avait été son rival. "J'ai dormi à la maison hier puis j'ai rangé mes affaires ce matin, un camion avec le reste passera plus tard...J'emménage chez toi, trésor." Tandis que Malfoy affichait un sourire très satisfait, quasi fière, comme si penser à venir vivre chez Harry était l'idée du siècle, le maitre des lieux écarquilla les yeux et avait la bouche grand ouverte. Il n'y croyait pas. Ce genre de choses ça se décidaient à deux et puis dans un couple normal on attendait plusieurs mois, voir années, avant d'habiter ensemble. De plus, Harry avait pensé que pour eux ce serait surement plus long voire impossible de faire ça, ils ne formaient pas - jusqu'à preuve du contraire - le modèle usuel de ce qu'on appelait couple. Chacun trouvait son compte dans cette relation, voilà tout. "Tu t'en remettras!" Le blond déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'approcher d'Albus et lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Le petit garçon leva vers lui des yeux remplis d'étoiles et sourit en dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches dont quelques unes manquaient ici et là. "Severus ? Tu veux bien me montrer la chambre de papa et me faire visiter la maison ? J'aurais besoin de voir ce qui pourrait me manquer." Albus hocha vivement de la tête, prit dans sa petite main celle de Draco et l'emmenait déjà dans une visite guidée de la maison, aussi heureux que si on venait de lui confirmer que Macdonald livrait à domicile maintenant.

Harry resta dans le vestibule, se remettant difficilement du choc, et regarda l'énorme valise que le blond avait laissé. Est-ce que c'était à lui de la soulever jusqu'en haut ou quoi ? Il soupira, résigné au fait qu'il allait devoir se muscler les bras avec cette satanée valise. Il était sur le point de agripper quand on sonna à nouveau à la porte. Quoi encore ? Il ouvrit à nouveau et tomba nez à nez avec le visage avenant de Ron, sa femme était derrière lui et avait un gros panier dans les mains. Ils voulaient eux aussi emménager chez lui ou quoi ? Toute la famille Weasley pouvait venir tant qu'on y était.

"- Bonjour Harry !...tiens, tu pars en voyage ?" s'exclama Hermione quand son regard capta la grosse valise. Ron afficha une moue boudeuse qui rendit les traits de son visage encore plus jeunes.

"- Mec! T'es vraiment pas sympa. On s'était pourtant mis d'accord pour aller tous ensemble aux Maldives cet été. Tu pouvais pas attendre un peu ? Y'en a qui ont un travail sérieux." Geignit Ron.

"- Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est les valises de Draco."

"- Oh, il est ici ?" fit Hermione. "J'avais justement envie de parler à ce connard...prends ça Ron." La jeune femme remit le panier à son mari avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison, après un simple cri où elle appelait Draco, les deux jeunes hommes purent entendre le bruit des ses talons qui montaient les marches des escaliers.

"- Alors mon vieux qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Ron dont le regard se reposa sur son ami.

"- Draco emménage."

"- Ah! Et bien ça doit te faire plaisir." Le rouquin sourit.

"- Je ne sais pas ce que ça me fait...c'était trop inattendu." C'était bien le moins qu'on puisse dire."Bon je vais aller les voir, on ne sait jamais ce qui risque de se passer avec ces deux là dans une même pièce...tu prends la valise avec toi, okay ?" dit Harry avant de s'en aller, sauvé!

Le roux regarda le lourd panier qu'il avait au bras, puis la valise qui avait l'air cent fois plus lourde. Bon Dieu! Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ? Ce fut à son tour de soupirer de résignation. Malfoy avait rempli sa valise avec des cailloux porte-bonheur de son jardin ou quoi ? Cela ne devait pas être permis d'avoir une valise aussi lourde.

* * *

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" demanda Hermione à Draco en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux alors que la surprise était clairement lisible dans tous les traits de son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Harry et le blond baisser le regard vers Albus en lui proposant gentiment d'aller voir son père. Dès que le garçon de onze ans fut loin d'eux, il reporta son attention vers la jolie brune.

"- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"- Ne me réponds pas par une autre question, Malfoy." Elle fronça les sourcils en le transperçant de son regard.

"- Je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne...et surement pas à toi Granger."

"- Bon!" soupira la brune en levant les yeux vers le ciel. "Ne lui fais pas de mal ou tu auras à affaire à moi...ainsi qu'à toute la famille Weasley."

"- C'est censé me faire peur ?" Se moqua Draco en levant élégamment son sourcil gauche.

"- Harry est toujours fragile et ce n'est pas d'une nouvelle déception qu'il a besoin, loin de là. S'il te plait Malfoy!" Draco pouvait lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme à quel point elle tenait à son ami et voulait le protéger. Hermione savait que ce qu'elle disait pouvait paraitre particulièrement cliché mais ce n'était que la vérité. Le blond soupira et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la femme de Ron avant de poser une main sur son épaule et la serrer légèrement.

"- Ne t'en fais pas." Il sortit ensuite de la chambre.

Hermione suivit la silhouette du jeune homme du regard, elle avait cru voir un tendre petit sourire étirer les fines lèvres de Draco et rapidement laisser place à celui plus moqueur qu'il abordait d'habitude. Elle fut rapidement sorti de ses réflexions par la voix de son mari qui lui demandait de descendre à la cuisine.

Le contenu du panier remplissait toute la table, n'y laissant presque pas de place libre et les trois amis ainsi qu'Albus y était attablés. C'était une petite habitude qu'avait le trio depuis pas mal de temps déjà. L'un d'eux préparait à manger quand il avait du temps libre et apportait le tout aux autres, c'était une occasion de plus pour se voir, discuter et rire. Harry avait proposé à Draco de rester avec eux mais ce dernier lui avait juste lancé un regard exaspéré qu'il ne saurait vraiment interpréter avant de sortir. Le brun n'y pensa plus alors qu'il se délectait de la délicieuse cuisine de ses deux meilleurs amis.

* * *

Harry émergeait doucement de son sommeil, baissant légèrement les draps jusqu'à sa taille. Il était allongé sur le ventre et le bras de Draco était négligemment posé sur le bas de ses reins, un sourire idiot s'afficha sur son visage. Il jeta un regard à sa radio-réveil. Il était six heures trente et on était un vingt-deux juin. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que le blond habitait chez lui et Harry aurait presque pu jurer qu'il avait toujours été là. Les affaires de Draco se mélangeait à la perfection avec les siens. Il avait été au début resté bouche bée devant les deux grands camions de déménagement qui s'étaient garée devant sa maison. Il savait que le quasi-manoir que lui avait laissé Sirius était grand mais ne pensait vraiment pas que ce serait suffisant. Et là, il ne pouvait presque plus différenciait ce qui était déjà dans la maison de ce qu'avait apporté son petit-ami. Le seul truc qui montrait vraiment le changement était la mini salle de sport qu'avait aménager Draco au sous-sol qui servait auparavant de salle de jeux pour Albus. Enfin, salle de jeux était un bien grand mot, il y avait juste un vieux panier de basket-ball et un mur gris pour y cogner une balle.

Draco avait repeint le tout, lui-même, en vert pomme et laissé le plafond blanc pour donner l'impression que le sous-sol était plus grand d'après lui. La pièce était déjà très vaste.

Le brun tourna la tête en entendant un grognement, signe que le blond se réveillait aussi. Il lui sourit tandis que Draco lui répondit par une grimace méprisante, une douleur au rein le lançait. Harry n'y était pas allé de main morte la veille. Draco sentit le jeune homme caresser son nez du bout de l'index et finit par sourire à son tour. Il s'étira un peu et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Harry avant de se lever.

"- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu veux que je réveille Albus après ?" lui demanda Draco.

"- Oui, s'il te plait."

Harry détailla avec envie le corps nue et pâle de l'adonis qui ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain et soupira de plaisir. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, vivre avec Draco n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il l'aurait cru. Le jeune était assez calme et mangeait un peu de tout tant que ce n'était pas trop sucré mais il raffolait des tartes aux pommes et des pommes de façon générale. Hermione qui avait rapporté une après-midi une grosse tarte aux pommes dont elle excellait la préparation devint quasiment du jour au lendemain sa meilleure amie. Il la gave d'éloges, n'arretait pas de lui sourire amicalement et ne la quitta plus d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui promette de lui en faire une chaque semaine. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était aussi gourmand.

Draco n'était pas très mauvais cuisinié non plus, il se débrouillait pas mal et les jours où il était de bonne humeur, il leur préparait des plats complets avec entrées et desserts. De plus Albus l'adorait et Harry n'aurait rien pu demander de plus. Son petit-ami et son fils s'était fâchés les deux premiers jours quand Draco avait refusé formellement que l'enfant l'appelle maman avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles, même pas pour faire semblant, non c'est non. Albus avait fini par se faire une raison et continua de presque idolatrer Draco. Le blond semblait bien l'aimer aussi. Il aimait réveiller Albus le mettant, le prendre dans ses bras, lui faire à manger parfois même l'emmener à la l'école. Son fils aimait par dessus qu'ils viennent tous les deux les chercher. Sa côte auprès des filles de la classe s'était elevé de manière phénoménale et elles voulaient toutes venir travailler avec lui à la maison pour voir les deux beaux mâles qui y habitaient.

Harry se retourna sur le dos, continuant de se prélasser. Il réussit tout de même à entendre Draco qui criait qu'il allait partir travailler et en profiterait pour déposer Severus à l'école. Le brun sourit, il gagnait de nouvelles minutes à rêvasser avant de devoir aller à son agence.

* * *

Harry Potter desserrait légèrement le nœud de sa cravate en soupirant d'exaspération.

"- Franchement, tu m'en demandes trop. Je sais qu'ici c'est une agence matrimonial et que donc je devrais en avoir pour tous les goûts. Mais là, je ne vois pas trop qui je pourrais te proposer."

"- Fais un effort Harry." s'exclama la voix grave de son nouveau client.

"- Blaise." Comment par dire le brun, regardant dans les yeux le beau mulâtre. Si on lui avait un jour dit que Blaise viendrait chercher l'amour ou du moins une femme dans son agence, il en aurait bien rit. Pourtant, le jeune homme était bien assis devant lui dans toute sa splendeur, tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume qu'Harry devina être une création de chez Armani. Le couleur grise lui allait très bien, bonne idée la cravate aux rayures bleues extrêmement discrètes ne put s'empêcher de penser Potter. Il en achètera une pour son nouveau costume, il ne pensait pas avoir cette couleur là mais devra tout de même s'en assurer. Blaise toussa légèrement pour le sortir de ses réflexions.

"- Alors ?"

"- Bon, récapitulons." soupira Harry. " Tu veux une fille de très bonne famille, riche mais pas autant que toi. De préférence, blonde ou rousse d'au moins un mètre soixante quinze. Belle..." A ce critère, il reçut un haussement de sourcil significatif. " Époustouflante, okay ?! Travailleuse, gentille, intelligente, qui aime l'art et voudrait te suivre dans des expositions aux quatre coins de monde, un attrait pour l'humour noire, qui ne rechignerait pas à faire des randonnées en forêt mais saura être chic et élégante en ville, bonne en cuisine et en massage, voudrait bien avoir au moins un enfant mais promettrait de redevenir mince après..." Continua d'énumérer le jeune papa les notes qu'il avait noté sur son ordinateur. C'était rare qu'il fasse ça lui-même, normalement les clients se dirigeait vers la petite dizaines d'employés qu'il avait mais quand il avait vu que c'était Blaise qui ouvrait la porte de son agence, il se dit que c'était normal que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe. "Je continue ou je m'arrête là."

"- C'est aussi difficile que ça ?" s'enquit le jeune homme. Il n'en n'avait pas eut l'impression au début mais maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il était peut-être un tout petit peu trop exigeant.

"- C'est impossible que je te trouve une femme pareille dans nos archives. Je ne pense même pas qu'elle existe et si c'est le cas, elle devrait être déjà mariée."

"- On fait quoi alors ?"

"- J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne sais pas trop si ça se fait ou pas!" dit Harry en affichant la liste de toutes les femmes qui sont venues demander de l'aide dans son agence et n'ont pas encore trouver leur bonheur. Blaise lui lança un regard interrogatif. "On n'a qu'à prendre une au hasard et tu la rencontreras."

"-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée."

"-Je n'ai jamais annoncé le contraire, mais on ne sait jamais." Harry haussa les épaules et le meilleur ami de son compagnon finit par soupirer.

"-Ouais, vas-y!"

Harry fit défiler tous les noms des jeunes femmes et la photo d'une certaine demoiselle s'afficha finalement dans l'écran de son ordinateur. Il eut un sourire amusé.

"- Alors ? ça donne quoi ?"

"- Luna Lovegood."

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
